The Shady Path Of Light
by dria7
Summary: A Meiko training her whole life to keep her precious temple safe from the harm of evil demons, is saved by a handsome stranger. What will she do when she has to make a life altering decision?


The Shady Path Of Light

Tonight is a warm, quiet night in Aoki Japan. The human population is indoors. Aware of the danger. Demons rule the night, they know what awaits them if they step outside. However, one human is not so fortunate. A woman with long, curly black locks, and a slim curvy body, eyes the color of the morning sky, is in more danger than the humans who are indoors. A large reptile demon has inflicted mortal wounds on her, and she is trying her hardest to run for her life. Running barefoot was her disadvantage. Not only that, she has no fighting experience so it is impossible to defend herself. The heavy, earth shaking footsteps kept treading behind her. The demon's deep frightening voice came from behind her, shaking her soul.

Demon- It's useless to run mortal woman! I _will_ eat you tonight!

The woman continued to stagger as she tried her hardest to run. Her vision was blurry, and she was bleeding out of control. She was sure she would meet her end tonight. Out of no where, A flashing ball of white light came straight toward her then heading straight toward the demon. The white light turned into a man with a long, strange shaped sword. The woman fell to the ground, unable to run any further. In that instant, the mysterious man cut the demon down with such a swiftness you would have to see it to believe it. Large chunks of the demon fell from the air and onto the thick tall grass like hail stones. The stranger put his sword in it's sheath and walked over to the woman, he looked down at her. The woman had blacked out.

Man- Hm...

He said under his breath. The man went over to the demon's remains and took the bones and teeth that he wanted. He put them into a cloth sack and tied the bundle around his waist. As he walked by the unconscious woman, his personality was telling him to just leave her there as he would any other human. But a little voice in the back of his mind was telling him to save her life. The stranger sighed as he turned around and went to go pick her up.

The following morning, The woman awakened in unbearable pain. The fair skinned beauty lay on a soft mattress, a silk sheet was put over her. The morning light poured into the room, creating a soft glow around every object in the room. She slowly turned her head to the left and saw the man who saved her siting up against the wall not too far away from her. She stared at him silently for a moment, she had never seen a man like him before. He had hair longer than hers that appeared to come down to his calves. It was silky and straight. But the color of it seemed, unnatural. It was dark blue and some of it was pulled back into a neat ponytail. His eyes, they were pearl white. She couldn't pin point what was so different about him. His skin was cream colored and smooth. He looked normal enough, Until she noticed his pointed ears. This made her suspicious. She couldn't really move so she just laid there wondering.

Woman- ...Was it you who saved me from that demon?

For a long moment, the man said nothing. Finally he looked down at her with a cold stare before he answered her.

Man- I was merely passing through the area. You were just fortunate I crossed paths with you...

He said trailing off and looking away from her again. The soft voiced woman scrunched her eyebrows at his blunt remark.

Woman- I'm grateful. Even if it was just a coincidence...

She said before she stared up at the wood ceiling. She wanted to ask where she was and who he was, but why bother? He didn't seem like the talkative type. Besides, she was safe and being cared for. At least things looked that way.

The strong, silent stranger sat there with one arm resting on his knee that was propped up and his other hand on the floor. He just stared blankly across the room. The silence was unbearable, even for him.

Saito- ...My name is, Saito koichima. This is my castle...While you're here, all you need to know is that you are to obey _me_ and the rules of my castle. I want you gone as soon as you are well enough to leave...

Saito said coldly before he stood up and left the room. The wounded woman lay there confused and helpless. There was nothing she could do or say. She didn't understand why he was so cold and emotionless. But she figured he had _some_ type of conscience to save her life. All she wanted to do is go back home to the temple. She was sure people were worried about her.

About an hour later, Saito entered the room again with 3 women who appeared to be his maids. One had towels in her hand, another with a copper and black colored summer kimono, and the last one with a pair of sandals. They all had small smiles on their faces, not showing their teeth smiles. But even more strange than their welcoming presence, their eyes were red. Even the part of the eye that should be white. They all had very long, golden hair. It was braided in one long braid that laid over their shoulders. The woman was certain something was wrong here. She just didn't know what it was.

Saito looked over at the 3 women and gave them a nod as if secretly giving them an order. At that moment, the women approached the wounded girl slowly. They still smiled their warm, comforting smiles. The girl became frightened and began trying to move, hurting with every movement. Saito saw this and his eyes widened slightly.

Saito- Calm yourself woman, my maids are not going to harm you...

Saito said loud enough for her to hear him from the doorway. The young woman calmed down visibly, and the maids came and stood over her.

Maid 1- We're only taking you to bathe. Our lord wants you to join him for brunch.

The young woman said nothing, she only looked passed the maid and watched as Saito slipped out of the room again.

Maid 2- May I ask, your name?

The woman looked away from the maid for a moment before she gave her an answer.

Kotari-...Kotari...

She said in a soft voice, almost a whisper. The maids smiled at one another before they all started to help Kotari out of bed. Once they got her out of bed, they lead her out of the room. Kotari had both her arms around one of the nurses necks and the other two maids helped Kotari walk. Kotari could barely walk but she dragged her feet along as good as she could. She had bandages around her breasts, torso, and her shins. There were minor cuts on her face but none too bad. Her long hair acted as a covering for her body. Her long black curls came all the way down past her backside and ended just below it. Her sky blue eyes wandered around her new surroundings. The castle was like a wooden fortress, but it's timeless beauty drew you in. The ceiling was as high as the sky and there was endless space in the halls. Kotari wandered if Saito lived here all on his lonesome. From what it seemed, only he and his maids lived here.

Before long, The maids brought her into a large room, three times the size of the one she was just in. Kotari's eyes widened with astonishment seeing how large the bathtub was. It looked like a pool. It was made of white pine wood and built in a circular shape. The bath was filled with warm water and green tea leaves floated on the water's surface. There were candles lit around the room, away from the tub. It was an amazing sight to be held.

The maids sat Kotari down near the edge of the tub and sat around her. They started reaching for her bandages and Kotari quickly put her arms around herself, giving them a defensive and scared look. They all made compassionate expressions at her.

Maid 3- Poor child, she's still shaken up...

Maid 1- There's no need to fear us Kotari, we will do you no harm.

Maid 2- We only want to remove your bandages so we can bathe you.

Kotari looked at them for a moment, unsure she wanted these estranged women to be looking at her naked body. She lowered her head in embarrassment, closing her eyes. She didn't know if she should trust them or not. She knew they were Saito's maid's but she didn't even know if she could trust him either.

Maid 3- Should we go and get his grace?

Kotari opened her eyes and looked over at her before she shook her head no. She relaxed and released her arms from around herself.

Maid 1- We'll be very careful OK?

Kotari just nodded and allowed them to remove her bandages. Once they had her bandages off, they took her into the bath water. Though they were clothed, it didn't bother them that they were now soaked. They all sat around Kotari in the water and picked up some soft cloths and small bars of soap. They took their time washing her gently. Each time the soapy cloths went over her wounds it stung, making Kotari cringe. After they were done washing her up, they began washing her hair.

Saito- She's not ready yet?

Saito's voice came from the doorway some feet away from the large bath tub. He was leaning against the wall with his arms in his kimono sleeves and one foot against the wall he was leaning on. His head was lowered, some loose strands of hair fell over his ghostly eyes. Kotari sunk down into the warm water to hide her body from him. Only her nose, eyes, and ears were above the water. The maids stood closer to Kotari and looked up at their master. Saito looked over at Kotari for a moment. He could see she was hiding herself from him, this made him smile to himself. He'd seen her body when he dressed her wounds so it's no surprise to him. Though he could understand her discomfort.

Saito- Hurry things along. I am far from a patient man...

Saito said as he walked out of the bathing room. The maids looked down at Kotari whose facial expression went back to that same sad, frightened state. One of the maids rubbed her back gently as the other two rinsed the suds from her silky black locks.

Maid 2- Do not worry about the master. He's always like that.

Maid 1- Yes, yes. We see how he was watching over you as you slept last night. He wouldn't leave the room for any reason.

Kotari looked over at her in disbelief. But at the same time she was curious as to why he would even care about her. She was a stranger to him just as much as he was her. Instead of adding to the conversation, Kotari sat there in the warm, tea leaf waters and listened to the maids converse amongst each other.

Maid 3- I noticed that too. Though I can't blame him any. It's been quite some time since Lady Makoto passed on.

Maid 1- Ever since her death, he hasn't been the same...

Kotari- Lady, Makoto?

Kotari asked hesitantly. The maids all looked at each other before they just shook their heads.

Maid 2- Forget we even mentioned that name my dear.

Maid 3- The master would have our head for talking about her around hu-

The maid stopped in mid sentence before she re-worded herself.

Maid 3- Around certain people...

Kotari just looked down into the water, not saying anything else. She didn't know what they were talking about or what they meant but it didn't sound good.

After they were done bathing her, dressing her wounds with clean bandages, and putting on her kimono, they escorted her to the dining room. It was a big room like all of the others, except it had a sun roof. The table was long and could probably fit about 40 people on both sides. There was a lot of Japanese art around the room walls and the windows were all open. A cool breeze continuously flowed in.

Saito was sitting at the far end of the table waiting quietly. The maids sat Kotari down in a chair that was to the left of him near the corner of the table. The maids bowed and Saito gave them a nod of dismissal.

Kotari-...Thank you all.

The maids just gave her a smile and went off to do some other duties around the castle, leaving Kotari and Saito alone. Kotari stared down at the plate of fruits and rice rolls in front of her. The food looked very good, she could tell it was brought out just before she came into the dining room. Her curly midnight locks were still a bit wet so you could see her visibly shivering a bit. Saito looked over at her, kind of staring at her for a moment. Some of her wet hair was hanging down the other side of her face, coming down past her breast. Kotari felt his eyes on her and slowly looked over at him. Saito looked away from her before their eyes could meet. She didn't know what it was all about but it made her slightly uncomfortable.

Saito- You never gave me your name woman.

Kotari- You never asked for it.

He looked over at her again, this time giving her a curious look. He tilted his head to the side and rested his head on his hand.

Saito- What is your name?

Kotari- Kotari.

Saito- Kotari huh? Hm...

He said as if it didn't impress him. He took his hand from the side of his face and regained his straight posture again. Kotari frowned at him.

Kotari- You don't like my name?

Saito looked over at her with his emotionless face, then a small smirk played on his lips. Kotari blushed with embarrassment.

Saito-...I don't need to like it. I was merely being polite. You don't want me to continue calling you "woman" do you?

Kotari- "Kotari" will do just fine, thank you...

Kotari said looking down at the plate of food before her. Saito watched her silently for a moment trying to wait and see what she would do. But he saw she had more manners than he thought.

Saito- You may eat. "Kotari".

Saito said before he picked up his own chopsticks and took a slice of blood orange into his mouth. Kotari glanced over at him before she took up her chopsticks and began eating as well.

Some days later Kotari's wounds healed up a bit more and she was able to walk on her own again. She took this time to explore the castle. It was a sunny day out, like it had been for the past few days. Saito had been taking good care of her, better than Kotari thought he would. She walked through the castle in her socks, the bottom of her kimono gliding on the polished wood floor behind her. It was such a big place it would probably take a whole hour to cover. But Kotari had nothing else to do so it wouldn't matter.

Walking down another hall, she saw a door down the hall that seemed to be the only one closed. She became curious and headed down towards it. Once in front of it, she saw a small sign on the door that read "Off Limits" in Japanese. Instantly that made her want to back off of it and turn around. But before she could, Saito spotted her in front of the door from down the hall. Kotari reached up to the door, only wanting to peek inside. Saito appeared next to her before she had the chance. A gust of wind followed him, blowing Kotari's curly black locks away from her back. She quickly turned her head to look at him and he had the scariest look about him. His eyes almost seemed to glow a ghastly white. He grabbed her wrist that was reaching for the door and yanked her toward him. She gasped with fright as she stared up at him.

Saito- What do you think you're doing?!

Kotari- I was just-

Saito- Don't you see the sign? OFF LIMITS?

Kotari was so afraid she didn't answer him. That just angered him further.

Saito- Do you or don't you see it!?

Kotari- Y-yes! I see it!

She said with a great trembling in her soft, innocent voice.

Saito- If I see you anywhere near this door again, let me just say you might end up back in that bed wounded more badly than you were when I found you...

Saito threatened, baring his fangs. Kotari was sure of her suspicions now. This confirmed it. He was indeed a demon. Saito's grip was starting to hurt her wrist, she couldn't match him in strength even if she tried.

Kotari- Saito you're hurting me! Please, let me go!

Kotari cried helplessly. Saito let her arm go and watched as she fell to her knees holding her wrist. He walked away from her not looking back.

Some moments later, some of his maids came running down the hall to her. They saw she was really upset, in tears even. They had heard Saito's angry yelling from afar so they knew what had happened. One of them pulled Kotari close to console her while the other's tried to calm her down.

Maid 4- It's alright, it's alright...

She said holding Kotari and rubbing her head.

Maid 5- We apologize Kotari... Our Lord is just really protective of that room.

Maid 6- Please, do not think ill of him. He isn't a monster or anything.

Maid 7- Honestly, he's very good to us. We know him well.

The demon maids pleaded. Kotari looked up at them, her eyes becoming angry.

Kotari- He's a demon, isn't he?

They all sat silent for a moment before they all began to nod yes.

Maid 5- There's an explanation for his..."Coldness" towards you. But we prefer to let him tell you on his own.

The maid said hoping she would understand. They all helped her stand again. Once Kotari was on her feet she started walking off on her own, speed walking. The maids all whispered amongst themselves as they watched her walk off. They wondered where she was going and what she might be going to do.

Maid 7- Kotari! Where are you going?!

The maid shouted to her. Kotari stopped walking but she didn't turn around.

Kotari- Home...

She said in her usual soft tone before she continued walking. The maid's looked at each other with alarm. They headed outside of the castle and into a small shed that was only a few feet from the Castle. Saito was inside making useful weapons from the demon remains he had gotten when he rescued Kotari. He had gotten the demonic aura lifted from them first though.

The maids ran in panting, instantly making him turn his attention to them.

Saito- What is it? Is something wrong?

Maid 4- Kotari is leaving master!

Saito made an agitated expression.

Saito- Fine by me...

Maid 6- But master, her wounds are not healed!

Saito- If she wants to leave, I'm not going to force her to stay.

He said closing his eyes in a calmer matter. He was no longer angry, but back to his normal state of mind.

Maid 7- Please, don't let her leave until she is fully healed. She's only human. Her wounds must fully heal before she can go off on her own. Do you want her to run into another demon before she is fully recovered? At least if she's fully healed she would be able to run a lot faster.

Maid 5- Master, we know how you feel towards humans. But, you saved one. That must mean something.

Saito sat there quietly for a long moment before he stood up from his stool. He untied the strings on his kimono sleeves that held them up out of the way, making them fall back down his arms. He sighed as he turned and faced them.

Saito- Stay here and watch the shed...

They all just nodded and watched Saito enter the castle. They all smiled at each other with relief. The maids were enjoying Kotari's company and they didn't want to see her leave like that. Especially with her wounds not fully healed.

Saito went to the room where he had her staying and saw she had changed back into her worn and tattered clothes that he found her in the night he saved her. The Kimono he had provided for her was folded neatly on the mattress. Kotari had her back turned toward the doorway so she didn't know Saito had even came in the room until she turned around. Her sky blue eyes that usually held a soft, kindness to them was now filled with anger and determination to leave. Saito looked into her eyes deeply, as if he was talking with his eyes.

Kotari- No matter what you say, I'm leaving.

Saito- Oh? Even with your wounds half healed?

Kotari- I don't care...

Saito smirked at her change in attitude. It amused him.

Saito- Nor do I. My maids are the ones concerned with your health.

Kotari- Hm. You must have been concerned about me too, seeing as you didn't leave me for dead the other night. You could have done it. So why didn't you?

Saito tried to come up with a good explanation to convince her AND himself. He still wasn't sure why he saved her.

Saito- ...I almost left you there. I was going to walk away and leave you laying unconscious next to that demon's remains. But I guess I didn't want you to wake up the next morning taken over by the demon's demonic aura. But why should I care? I'm just another demon to you right?

Kotari was surprised by his answer. She blushed visibly and she turned away from him. What was she to say to that? Saito started to slowly approach her.

Saito- I questioned whether or not I should come and apologize to you. After all, I despise humans. You are all a bunch of animals, vulgar creatures. All you understand is how to destroy...

Kotari-...Sounds like a personal matter.

Kotari said turning around to see Saito standing right in front of her. She backed up, her calves touching the mattress. Saito looked down at her with his cold, ghostly pearl eyes. He looked like he had became angry again.

Saito- You're damn right it's a "personal matter." You humans killed my mate in cold blood. Like she was nothing but a tree in your way. She was minding her own damn business, taking her daily walk around the lands. Then several human men came accusing her of a massacre that happened. They said she fit the description of the demon woman that was supposedly the culprit. The news got to me from a few of my fellow demons. How could I ever show any kindness to a human again? Makoto had the face of an angel, perfect in every way. It was hard to imagine she was a demon...Then YOU come along and, "complicated" things...

Kotari- If I'm such a complication, why did you bring me here in the first place? I don't need you taking your anger out on me. I haven't done anything to you. If you don't want me here, I'm going no matter what my condition is. Thank you for letting me stay here...

Just as Kotari was walking past him, he reached out and grabbed her arm. Not hard or aggressive, but only to stop her from walking. Kotari looked over at him confused. He looked down at the straw mat floor.

Saito- I apologize for my yelling and my behavior.

He then looked over at her, Kotari's sky blue eyes stared into his pearl orbs.

Saito- Stay until you are well enough to go.

Kotari- ...If I'm not a burden to you.

Saito- You're not alright? Now will you stay?

His words seemed only half sincere. But it was better than nothing. Kotari gave him a simple nod and Saito slowly let go of her arm. His hand slowly sliding off her arm. Her skin was silky, soft, and warm. Past memories started to flow into his mind. Saito turned around and left the room, saying nothing else. Kotari smiled inside, she would have to thank the maids later.

One week later, Kotari was fully healed. On the day she was to leave, Saito had surprised Kotari. He walked with her to the room in which he had scolded her not to go into. She stood next to him in front of the door, looking up at him curiously. Saito sighed heavily before he looked down at her.

Saito- I wanted to show you this room, maybe then you would understand why I reacted the way I did...

Kotari just stared up at him silently. She wondered what she was about to see behind that door. Saito reached up and pulled the shoji screen door back, making it slide away from the other door. Light poured out of the room forcing Kotari to squint her eyes.

Saito- Come...

Saito said to kotari in a calm, laid back voice. Kotari walked into the room with him, she was surprised at the sight. Elegant women's kimono's were neatly hung up on every wall of the room. There were countless kimono's on each long bar. There were at least 3 tall mirrors near the far end of the room, but they were covered up to keep from collecting dust. Large dressers were against the east and west walls of the room and on top of them were tiny dressers that were usually used for make up, hair accessories, and jewelry. On the floor, there had to be 100 different types of sandals lining the walls. The room was filled with so many beautiful treasures, though they seemed to not have been touched in a very long time.

Saito walked into the center of the room, looking around a little. Kotari just watched him, not saying anything.

Saito- ...These are Makoto's things. I haven't been in this room for 70 years...

Kotari smiled a little as she walked up to him. Saito looked over at her, and for the first time, he gave her a REAL smile. Though his fangs were showing she was happy to finally see his smile. She knew he couldn't be mean _all_ of the time. Saito looked away from her again, his smile fading a little.

Saito- I never let anyone come in this room after she died. I wanted to preserve her presence, her scent. Makoto was the last one in this room...

Kotari- I understand now why you were so angry...Forgive me, I didn't know.

Saito just shook his head, in his own way telling her it was OK now. Kotari knew the story behind the room, and why he despised humans so much. But she still needed to find out why he treated her the way he did. She was a female human, not male. Male humans killed Makoto, not female. So why was he treating her so odd?

Kotari wasn't sure she should spend her time trying to figure him out. After all, she may never see him again anyway. After Saito showed her Makoto's old room, he lead her outside to the front of the castle. Several of his maids were standing outside. They all wanted to wish her a farewell. Kotari turned to face the tall, ocean blue haired demon. As she looked up at him, she couldn't help feeling attached to this place. It was strange seeing as Saito wasn't the nicest person. Saito stared down at her with his mysterious pearl orbs, his expression was calm and placid.

Saito- I bid you safe travels...

Saito said almost hesitantly. Kotari wanted to laugh but she knew it would be rude.

Kotari- Wow, If I didn't know any better I'd think you were going to miss me Saito.

Kotari said playfully. Saito looked away and cleared his throat. A tint of red became visible on his cheeks, as well as hers. For a moment there was silence, and an almost awkward feeling. The wind began blowing some what fiercely, forcing their long locks to blow in the wind. The sunlight shined on their bodies making them appear to have a visible aura of yellow light.

They looked back at each other to finish their goodbyes.

Kotari- Goodbye...

Kotari said as she quickly turned away from him and headed down the stairs. Saito watched her walk past all of his maids as they waved goodbye to her.

Saito- Goodbye, Kotari...

Saito said to himself in an almost sad tone. He closed his eyes and sighed while shaking his head slightly. But trying to shake off a feeling was easier said than done. Saito didn't want to watch her go, he hated goodbyes. But why he cared if she stayed or went he didn't want to think about. He turned around and went back inside of the castle, trying get back into his state of mind in which he was before she came.

Outside, one of Saito's maids stopped Kotari before she fully left the yard. Kotari was wondering what the problem was.

Maid 8- Miss Kotari, I have something for you.

Kotari- For me?

Kotari asked surprised. The maid nodded happily before she took out a cloth from her sleeve which had something inside of it. Kotari looked down at it curiously as the maid opened it up. It was a small charm that looked like a shell from a snail. It had a smooth surface and was a grey-ish color. Kotari looked up at the maid unsure what to say or do.

Kotari- What's this for?

Maid 8- It's a charm. We hope you will think of "his grace" when you look at it. it's his after all.

Kotari's eyes widened. She had never been so confused in her life.

Kotari- Won't he be angry that you've taken something of his?

Maid 8- You have it all wrong miss Kotari. His grace _wanted_ you to have it. He's very shy so he would have never given it to you on his own.

The maid said closing the cloth again and placing it in Kotari's hand. Kotari held the gift in her hand, still bewildered. She didn't understand Saito one bit. The maid's knew a different Saito than she did, so maybe they understood him better.

Kotari- I don't know what to say.

Maid 8- You don't have to say a word. Just take it, he'll know you appreciated it.

Kotari just gave her a nod and put the charm in the small pocket in her kimono sleeve. After that business was done, Kotari took one last look at the castle before she left. Her destination was the temple of _Shimora roj._

The _Shimora roj_ temple. It was made of jade stones and ivory, and a beautiful cherry wood. Just looking at it, you felt the builders' emotions. The temple focused on the teachings of martial arts, spiritual strengths, and geisha teachings for the women and young girls. The temple was filled with apprentice monks, monks, warrior monks, meikos, priestesses, apprentice geisha's, and a few full geishas. The people were kind and welcoming to anyone who needed shelter, no one was ever turned away. Room was never limited and neither was food. It was a great place to be. The temple was surrounded by 4 large waterfalls, the temple being built right on the water so that it was centered right in the middle. Kotari knew this as her only home. The temple inhabitants were her family.

Kotari walked down the long, cherry wood bridge that lead to the temple, she was happy to be back, but she was starting to miss Saito even more now. As she proceeded to the temple gates, 2 of the temple's warrior monks noticed her walking toward them.

Toro- Kotari?

Shin-do- Kotari!

They said walking up to her. Their long, earth green robes flowing behind them as they came to stand in front of her. Kotari smiled warmly at them. It was different being in the presence of human faces again. Different, but good.

Shin-do- We've all been so worried about you! What happened? Where have you been?

Shin-do asked, drilling her with questions. Kotari wasn't sure which question to answer first. Toro put his hand on Shin-do's shoulder and shook his head.

Toro- Stop hassling her Shin-do. She hasn't even stepped into the temple yet. Kotari, I'm sure you know the head monk and the high priestess would like to know you are back safely.

Kotari- Yes, Thank you Toro...

She said before she left the two of them to go into the temple. Walking through the halls of shiny polished wood floors and Jade stone arches, she went to the head priestesses' chamber. The priestess was a slender woman, about 39 years old. She had dark brown hair that came to her shoulders in which she usually wears in a bun. She sat on a round pillow in front of a small shrine, seemingly deep in prayer. She wore her usual White kimono top and earth green pants.

Kotari walked in as quietly as she could, not wanting to interrupt. But the priestess knew she was coming before she stepped foot in the temple.

Izomura- I've been expecting you Kotari. I am glad you have returned safely.

Kotari- Thank you Priestess Izomura. Am I disturbing you?

Izomura- No, not at all my child...

Izomura said in a kind voice as she stood up from the pillow. She turned around to look at Kotari. Izomura hiked a brow and walked up to her.

Izomura- Your eyes show change. Whatever happened to you must have given you a new outlook on life.

Kotari- You might say that...

Kotari said with a half smile. She didn't want to discuss what happened to her, only forget it all. But Izomura could see in her eyes that she had changed.

Izomura- I see. Well, I won't ask you what happened since you seem to not want to talk about it.

Kotari- Many Thanks.

Izomura- I will inform the head monk of your return. You may take your leave.

Kotari bowed graciously before she left the high priestess' chamber and went to her own room. It wasn't as big as the one she had stayed in at Saito's castle, but it was cozy. Kotari sighed as she sat down on her soft mattress. She looked around the room, nothing had been moved or changed around. Only dusted. Kotari lowered her head and looked down at the floor. Her long black curls acted as a curtain hiding her soft cheeks. Her sky blue eyes held no joy. She was missing Saito more than she thought she would.

She reached in her sleeve and pulled out the cloth from her inner pocket. She held it in the palm of her right hand and opened it with the other. Kotari stared down at the shell shaped charm before she picked it up with her thumb and index finger. Holding it up in front of her, she saw a shine on it that was beautiful. Almost a rainbow shine. Kotari tried to think of the reason Saito wanted her to have it. But she couldn't think of any at all. All she knew, was that she was grateful to Saito for saving her life. Maybe this was a sign that he isn't the monster she portrayed him as...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost a year later, Kotari had restarted her training as a priestess. That night she was attacked by the horrible demon was when she was out on her first task to obtain a special herb. But she ran into trouble. She chose to be a priestess because the life of a geisha was not for her. Kotari was more interested in becoming a spiritual person, in touch with herself and the world around her. She also wanted to learn how to defend herself so that the incident that happened before doesn't happen again.

Kotari had a new task today, given to her by the head priestess herself. Lady Izomura wanted Kotari to go and meditate and strengthen her mind and spirit. She was not to come back inside the temple until she filled her prayer beads with her own spirit energies. It could be done, but it took a massive amount of focus and concentration. Kotari was determined to become a priestess so she took the task with honor. She put on a plain white kimono robe, slipped her prayer beads in the pocket of her sleeve, and slipped on her wooden sandals. Once she had pulled her hair back into a neat ponytail with a white ribbon, she left the temple to find a good place to concentrate.

At the top of one of the four waterfalls, Kotari found the perfect place. There were several large boulders scattered around the edge of the waterfall just before the water flows down into the mote in which surrounded the temple below. Kotari sat on one of the boulders indian style before she took out her prayer beads and held them around her index fingers. She closed her eyes and began meditating. At the same time, she tried to concentrate on finding her spiritual energies. The cool mist from the waterfall and the warm air mixed around her, creating a soft fog. Though she could feel the elements around her, she was more focused on finding her spirit energy.

Kotari sat there for hours meditating. Though it didn't feel like anything was happening, her spirit energy had awakened. A cool blue light surrounded her form and engulfed her prayer beads. Her body was cold, she was tired and hungry. But she wasn't about to give up now. The sun was setting on her, so it was getting colder by the minute. Kotari forced herself to endure it even longer. Some moments later, she slowly opened her eyes and saw that her prayer beads were glowing a faint white. She smiled excitedly, finally done with her task. As she stood up to return to the temple, her foot slid on the smooth surface of the boulder and she fell over. Kotari's eyes widened with the fear of death as she stared up at the sky. Out of no where, that same white ball of Light she had seen before flew down to her and caught her before she fell.

The white light faded and the real being was revealed. Pearl colored orbs stared up at the waterfall ledge. Long, flowing, dark blue locks blew all around the two of them.

Kotari- Saito?

Kotari said in a low voice to herself. She couldn't believe her eyes. It's been so long since she's seen him, she wasn't sure how to react. Saito glided back up to the waterfall edge and set Kotari down on her feet again. She watched him speechless as he looked off to the distance. It was like he couldn't look at her or something. Kotari tucked away her prayer beads in her sleeve again and looked back up at Saito. He was wearing a dark grey kimono top, white pants, white socks, and dark grey sandals.

Saito- I see danger still attracts you...

Kotari- ...I, suppose so.

She said a bit embarrassed. Saito still continued looking away from her, not attempting to look over at her at all.

Kotari- Thank you again.

Saito- Stop thanking me Kotari, it's annoying.

Saito said flatly. Kotari frowned like she usually did when he gave her a plain comment like that.

Kotari- I see YOU haven't changed. Let me guess, "you were just passing through"?

Kotari said a little snooty. Saito finally turned to face her, his expression still cold as usual. Kotari wished he was easy to read, but he hardly showed any emotion so one could never read him at all.

Saito- No...This time I came willingly. Obviously you needed help again.

Kotari- I don't understand you Saito. Really. How on earth did you find me? Let alone know I was in danger.

Saito- You are wearing the charm I gave you. Are you not?

Kotari's eyes widened, she didn't understand how he knew these things. She looked down at her neck where the charm rested on her chest. She had it made into a necklace so that she wouldn't lose it. Saito reached up and picked the charm up from her chest with his long claws. He was careful not to cut her. Kotari's cheeks turned a hot red as she watched Saito look at the charm.

Saito- A necklace, clever...

Kotari- Saito...

Saito- This charm is very special. It imprints the owner's emotions and scent. When you suddenly became afraid, that is when I came. THAT is how I knew you were possibly in danger...

Kotari started to become confused again, it was like he was toying with her. She snatched his hand away and took a step back from him. Saito looked at her, feeling a bit disrespected.

Kotari- You're enjoying this, aren't you?

Saito- What are you talking about?

Saito asked utterly confused. He could see that Kotari was starting to get upset. But he couldn't figure out why.

Kotari- I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. This charm, why you saved me, why you treat me so coldly, everything! Do you like toying with people? Is that what makes you truly happy?

Saito- Kotari, I don't "toy" with anyone. What is it that is making you so upset with me?

Kotari- I don't understand you Saito. First you save me, then you act as if you could care less whether I fall off the edge of the world or not. Then, you give me this "charm" that pretty much let's you know where I am all of the time. What is all of this for? If not to play, then what?

Saito stared down at her not knowing what to say to her. Or how to explain his actions in a way she would understand. Saito sighed heavily, trying to think of what to do. What Kotari asked him next him next, may help him decide what to say and do. She looked up at him with frustration and confusion. Her sky blue orbs were shining with questions.

Kotari- ...Do you really care about me? Tell me the truth Saito.

Saito didn't answer her. Instead, he leaned down toward her and tilted his head slightly. Unexpectedly, he planted a kiss on her soft, warm cheek. Kotari's eyes widened with surprise, it was unreal. The kiss was so gentle and sweet, she never thought a demon could be sweet. Saito then stood up straight again and turned his back to her.

Saito-..._Since the day I watched you walk away_...

Before Kotari could reply, Saito formed into his large ball of light and took off. Kotari was speechless, and she couldn't move. Her feet was stuck to the ground. She reached a hand up to her cheek that he kissed, she could still feel his lips there. Why he took off like that she didn't know, but that kiss just raised even more questions. Kotari snapped back into reality and remembered what she was supposed to be doing.

Kotari quickly went back down to the temple and went straight to the high priestess's chamber. Lady Izomura stood in front of a window looking out of it blankly.

Izomura- Ah Kotari, all done?

She said looking over at Kotari with a smile. Kotari nodded before she walked over to Izomura.

Izomura- The beads, let me see them.

Kotari gladly took the prayer beads from her sleeve and showed them to Lady Izomura. They were still glowing with the white spiritual energies. Kotari set them in Izomura's hands and watched her look them over. Kotari was nervous, she hoped she passed her task successfully.

Izomura- Very good Kotari. I knew you could do it.

Kotari quickly bowed to her graciously. Lady Izomura smiled down at her as Kotari stood up straight again.

Izomura- You passed your task flawlessly. That will be all for today, go and rest.

Kotari- Domo...

Kotari said smiling happily. Izomura noticed the charm around Kotari's neck and her smile slightly faded a bit. Kotari saw her change in expression and her smile disappeared.

Kotari- Is something wrong Lady Izomura?

Izomura- Um, no. It's nothing.

She said putting a smile back on. Kotari just bowed to her again before she left the high priestess's room. Kotari pondered on that moment just now, but not for too long. She had to talk to someone about what's been going on, and she knew just the person. Her good friend Lao-Chu. They became good friends shortly after Kotari came to the temple. Lao-Chu was sitting outside the temple near a few Bonsai trees that sat on the railing of the temple. When She saw Kotari approaching her, she stood up smiling. Lao-Chu was a petite girl with short cut raven hair and emerald eyes. She was a little lighter skinned than Kotari and she had a small mole above her left eyebrow. Which is often covered by her bangs. Lao-Chu wore same color kimono as every one else in the temple, earth green and white. Or a white kimono top with earth green pants. Lao-Chu was very happy to see Kotari had passed her task.

Lao-Chu- Kotari? I'm guessing Lady Izomura approved you?

Kotari nodded proudly.

Lao-Chu- Congratulations Kotari. I can't believe you were nervous, even a little.

Kotari giggled a little.

Kotari- Weren't YOU nervous your first time finding your spiritual energies?

Lao-Chu- At first. But when I finally got to it, I just relaxed and let myself flow freely. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Kotari- Hm. You are very strong Lao-Chu. I admire that.

Lao-Chu- Well, You inspire me Kotari. Having a friend like you makes a difference.

She said smiling happily. Kotari was surprised to hear it. She never saw herself as an inspiration to anyone. Lady Izomura was the person everyone at the temple looked up to. Including the head monk Taiimakun is married to Lady Izomura. Just knowing they run the temple together with love is inspiration enough.

Kotari- Lao-Chu, Can I talk to you about something?

Lao-Chu- Sure. You can talk to me about anything.

Kotari- Before I tell you, You have to promise me you won't tell ANYONE. Not even Lady Izomura.

Lao-Chu- ...I, well-

Kotari- Promise me Lao-Chu, please.

Kotari said taking both of Lao-Chu's hands in hers trying to make her promise. Kotari stared into Lao-Chu's green orbs begging her to keep a most dangerous secret. Lao-Chu thought for a moment before she answered Kotari.

Lao-Chu- Alright, I promise Kotari.

Kotari smiled a relieved smile and let go of Lao-Chu's hands.

Kotari- Thank you so much Lao-Chu. You're a good friend.

Lao-Chu just smiled faintly. She was anxious to hear what Kotari had to tell her. The two of them found a spot to talk on the east side of the temple near one of the 4 brass statues of the monks and priestesses that ran the temple years before Lady Izomura and Head Monk Taiimakun. The two of them sat on the steps looking out to the waterfalls.

Lao-Chu- So, what is it you want to tell me?

Kotari- What happened while I was missing.

Lao-Chu- Oh, I see. Go ahead. I'm all ears.

She said smiling. Kotari took her time filling Lao-Chu in. The only thing she didn't mention is what happened earlier at the top of the waterfall with Saito. Nor did she speak his name. After Kotari was done running things down, Lao-Chu sat there silent. She wasn't sure what to make of it all. Kotari looked over at her friend waiting for a response.

Lao-Chu- Wow...I can't believe, a "demon" actually saved you...

Kotari scrunched her eyebrows a little, not understanding what she was trying to say.

Kotari- What do you mean?

Lao-Chu- Well, demons are usually violent, reckless, evil, and just plain destructive. They have no hearts-

Kotari- How can you say such awful things Lao-Chu? I thought you were better than this.

Kotari said cutting her off in mid sentence. Lao-Chu looked over at Kotari seeing an expression she hadn't seen in a while. Disappointment, hurt.

Kotari- He isn't the kindest demon, in fact hardly any of them are. But he saved my life. Kept me safe, fed, and cleaned. Isn't that something to be glad about?

Lao-Chu- Yes but, the fact still remains he is a _demon _Kotari.

Kotari- So you automatically label him "evil"? That isn't fair Lao-Chu.

Lao-Chu Hiked a brow at her, she couldn't believe she was hearing Kotari say these things.

Lao-Chu- Are you defending him? What's wrong with you? Are you sure nothing else happened between you two?

Kotari's cheeks turned a slight red with embarrassment.

Kotari- NO! Nothing happened!

Lao-Chu- Then why do you defend him Kotari? I know he saved your life, but what does that matter if it was a demon who saved you? The spawn of evil!

Kotari- He's different from the others Lao-Chu. He's nothing like the demons we've hunted.

Lao-Chu- You don't know that Kotari. He could lust for human flesh just as the rest for all you know. Do you know if he ever killed a human? Do you?

Kotari- No. But that doesn't mean anything Lao-Chu. You haven't been in his presence. He has a kind, gentle side...

Kotari trailed off as she looked down at the ground. Lao-Chu stared at Kotari almost in disgust.

Lao-Chu- If I didn't know any better, I would think you had feelings for this demon.

Kotari's eyes widened and she quickly looked back over at Lao-Chu. Seeing her disgusted face.

Kotari- No! Of course not!

Lao-Chu- Good. You should know there's no future for a human and demon together. Only pain and despair...Besides, you're training to be a priestess. How could a priestess come to be with a demon? Someone so pure, with a being consumed with evil. It's impossible and we all know this. So don't even consider it...

Kotari said nothing, only looked away from her. She stood up from the steps, feeling ashamed. At the same time, she couldn't believe Lao-Chu was saying these things. As Kotari turned around and started to walk away, Lao-Chu turned around and looked at her.

Lao-Chu- I'm not saying anything wrong! Lady Izomura would say the same!

Kotari kept on walking, not looking back at her.

It was true, Lady Izomura would say the same things to her. Maybe not in those exact words, but similar. It was also true that Kotari was training to become a full priestess. Keeping demons away from the temple even if it meant killing them was to be her duty. What if she had to kill Saito one day? She couldn't bare the thought. Maybe Lao-Chu could see right through her. Perhaps she _did_ feel something for Saito, but as Lao-Chu said. "Someone so pure, with a being consumed with evil. Is IMPOSSIBLE...

A few days later, Lady Izomura fell ill. Out of all the doctors that came to see her, none of them could determine her illness. All they said was it was most likely fatal. The herbal remedies that was given to her did little or nothing. Lady Izomura wasn't sure how much longer she would have to live, so she had to make a difficult decision for the Shimora roj temple. She needed to chose a new priestess to take her place.

Monk Taiimakun sat by Lady Izomura's side as she lay sickly on her futon. She was pale, and had small sweat beads on her forehead. Anyone could tell she was very sick. Lady Izomura stared up at her loving husband slightly smiling, but Taiimakun wasn't. He had the saddest look about him.

Izomura- Please Taiimakun, try not to look so sad.

Taiimakun- Forgive me. You're asking something very difficult.

He said looking down at her. Izomura just continued to smile.

Izomura- I don't know what is to become of me, but if I am to perish-

Taiimakun- Do not speak of it!

Taiimakun said to her in a more upset tone. Izomura reached up and touched his cheek gently. He held her hand there.

Izomura- We both know that this illness isn't leaving me anytime soon. Not one medicine I've had has helped me. I accept my fate love.

Taiimakun- My lady...

Izomura- Just listen to me, please. If I die, Kotari is to become the new head priestess.

Taiimakun- Are you certain she's ready for such a responsibility?

Izomura- She's been ready all along. I just needed to prepare her a little.

Taiimakun- I see.

Izomura- Also, if I leave this world, and I have no doubts that I will...If the grief of my death is too much for you, please step down from your position as head monk. I couldn't dream of making you go through all of that alone.

Taiimakun- If I am relieved of my duty to the temple, who will stand in my place?

Izomura smiled for a moment, making Taiimakun smile back at her a little.

Izomura- The man Kotari weds will stand in your place.

Taiimakun- Are you sure that is wise my love?

Izomura- I have a good feeling about Kotari. She will marry a handsome gentleman. Perfect for her, and good for the temple.

Taiimakun- I never knew you thought so greatly of her. Would you have me find a husband for her soon after you pass, IF you pass?

Izomura- No, I don't want her to rush into a marriage. Even if it is for the good of the temple. Let her choose her own husband, and be in love with him.

Taiimakun- And if she makes a bad choice?

Izomura- Then you would do your best to make the right choice _for_ her.

Taiimakun- I understand.

Izomura's hand slid down from Taiimakun's cheek and she looked over to her right , looking out of the window.

Izomura- I saw a _Hikora_ stone around Kotari's neck. That alarmed me.

Taiimakun- Isn't that the stone a demon gives a woman he has feelings for?

Izomura- Yes...The Hikora stone imprints the emotions, scent, and location of the owner. I do not know what happened while she was gone, but I have a feeling a demon was involved. Watch over Kotari, for I am no longer able to...

Taiimakun- I will my love. I promise.

Taiimakun said to her in a calm, loving tone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Kotari was just leaving a village about a mile away from the temple. She had just spoken to the village healer about Lady Izomura's current condition. Also she had been looking for another healer that had stronger medicines for her illness. She had no luck finding anyone so far.

Kotari continued to walk through the grassy meadows and down one of the old paths through some shallow woods. As she looked around, she couldn't help but feel like she's been here before. Kotari stopped walking and stared up at the tree tops. Her hand was clasping the Hikora stone Saito had given to her. Her long curly locks flowed in the warm winds gracefully. She wore an elegant summer Kimono that had a Cherry blossom tree and cherry blossom petals in the designs. The colors were light pink, dark pink, and white which all faded out to white as it came down to her ankles. As usual she wore white socks, but her sandals were pink as well.

This place was silent and peaceful, one could only feel tranquility here. Kotari closed her eyes and let a sweet smile play on her soft pink lips. Hearing nothing but silence, she hadn't even noticed Saito had walked up behind her. Suddenly, Kotari's eyes sprung open sensing a demonic aura. Not only that, she could feel a warm breath on the back of her neck. Kotari gasped in panic, unsure of what she was supposed to do. She had a dagger but it would be too late to take it from her sleeve and out of it's sheath in time to strike. Before she could act, she felt strong arms slide around her waists. And soon a warm body behind her. She smelled a warm, sweet , scent of a men's fragrance that she was familiar with. But she was too afraid to turn around. She had both her hands on her chest in fear, her heart racing.

Saito-...It's only me. Calm yourself.

Finally hearing a voice, and knowing who's it was, she relaxed. She let her hands fall back to her sides as she stood there being held by the waist to him. It was strange, yet comforting to her at the same time. She found herself wondering again, where the hell did he come from?

Kotari- S-Saito?

Saito- What are you doing out here all alone?

Saito said holding her tighter, but not too tight.

Kotari- ...I'm on an errand...

She said in her usual soft voice. Saito discreetly inhaled her scent of Magnolia blossom perfume. It tingled his senses, even aroused him a little. Kotari wanted to ask so desperately for him to let her go, but she admittedly didn't mind.

Saito- Does my holding you make you, uncomfortable?

Kotari- Somewhat...

Saito just smiled faintly, rubbing his hands on the front of her kimono. Kotari looked down at his motions and stared blankly at his hands. Her long, curly, black locks hung down the sides of her face and brushed Saito's hands.

Kotari- Saito, why did you leave so suddenly after you kissed me? And why are you doing "this" now?

Saito's smile faded away a bit after hearing her questions. He then slowly let go of her waist and walked around to the front of her to face her. Kotari looked away from him shyly. Her cheeks were red and she looked everywhere but his face. Saito wore his long, dark blue hair down today instead of it's usually neat ponytail. His Kimono was black and blue today. He looked down at her, flattered by her shyness.

Saito- Tell me what you were doing out here alone and I'll explain my actions as of late.

Kotari still looked away from him and it was starting to annoy him. He brought his clawed index finger to her chin and moved her gaze up to his eyes. Those pearl colored orbs were still able to draw her in. It felt like a dream to her, she couldn't believe he was showing her affection. Saito held a calm, relaxed expression on his features as he waited for her answer.

Kotari- Well...The high priestess at my temple has fallen fatally ill. Her body isn't responding to any of the medicines we've given her. I was out trying to find a better doctor or at least some more effective medicines for her.

Saito- I see...

Saito said before he took his clawed finger from her chin. Kotari looked up at him waiting to hear what his response might be.

Kotari- She took me in when no one else would, I owe her my life. I figured I would at least try to save her as she has saved me.

Saito- What are her symptoms?

Kotari- Well, she's very pale, too weak to stand on her own, she has no appetite, and she has a fever almost every day. No one knows what this illness is.

Saito- It sounds like an infection of the liver...

Saito looked away from Kotari for a moment before he looked back at her and sighed.

Kotari- What?

Saito- I may have something that can help her.

Kotari- Really?

Kotari said hoping he would help her out. She then calmed herself. Remembering she already owed him so much for saving her life. Twice.

Saito- If You come to the castle with me, I can provide you with the medicines she needs. And answer your questions.

Kotari- ...I must refuse your offer, I already owe you so much-

Saito silenced her with a finger pressed to her lips. He then took his finger away from her soft lips and held out his hand.

Saito- Never mind all that. Just come with me. Surely you value your priestess's health.

Kotari hesitated for a moment, then she placed her hand in his. Saito held her hand in his and began walking with her to his castle. Once they were there, Saito showed Kotari to his private quarters. She had never been anywhere near his room so it was an honor to be able to see it. His room was of course big, with a nice big bed, and so on and on.

Saito and Kotari sat on pillows across from each other near the foot of Saito's futon. Kotari placed her hands in her lap and looked down at the floor. She felt too shy to look him right in the eyes. Saito kept his eyes locked on her, reading her emotions.

Saito- Why are you so afraid to look at me? Am I hideous? Do I frighten you?

Kotari- No! Of course not...

Kotari said looking over at him. He just hiked a brow before he began to speak.

Saito- On to the main point. (Sighs) You have no idea how hard it is for me to say what I'm about to say.

Kotari sat up straight, she was ready to hear what he had to say about his weird behavior.

Saito- ...I have been, stubborn, and selfish. I wanted to continue to hate humans and think things would be fine that way. Until I met you, I could never show emotion. But, over time, I started to think that not all humans are terrible creatures. Then, I started feeling a familiar feeling. I tried so hard to ignore it, but eventually it overwhelmed me.

Kotari-...What feeling?

Saito- Love.

Kotari's eyes widened with surprise, her cheeks becoming red again. She looked away from him again. Saito looked at her, seeing her shy away again. He moved closer to her and reached his hand up to her warm cheek. He gently rubbed there with the base of his thumb. Kotari still looked away from him.

Saito- I wanted to hate you, so that I wouldn't love you. If I love a human, how will my precious Makoto rest in peace? But, I can't go back now...I have already fallen for you...

Kotari-...Are you so blind you cannot see destiny when it's sat before you?

Saito looked at her surprised. He wasn't expecting her to reply nor call him blind in that matter. She slowly looked over at him, seeing his usually, cold expression had been changed to a mix of frustration, want, and anger.

Saito- What do you mean?

Kotari- I may be out of line for saying this, but I don't believe Makoto would have wanted you to be bent on revenge. She loved you. And I'm sure that she would want you to forgive the humans that killed her. Not hate the entire race for something a few of them did and live your life alone. Perhaps you met me and fell in love to finally let go of your anger and bitterness and forgive the ones who took Makoto away from you. You can't hate humans as a whole because of the mistakes a few of them made back then...

Saito took his hand from her cheek and looked away from her. Kotari just looked at him, hoping she hadn't made him feel worse. Her heart was pounding fast like never before. She wished he would say something to stop her anxiety.

Saito- You're right. Makoto was never the vengeful type. She would want me to forgive, and live a happy life. Marry again...She loved demons and humans alike. She showed no creature ill will. You've helped me remember that...

Saito then looked back over to Kotari who he never knew could be so caring and understanding. Just then, one of Saito's nurses came into the room with a glass bottle of some sort. She set it down by Saito and bowed. Saito gave her a nod and she took her leave.

Saito- I can't imagine what you must think of me for the way I've treated you before. Maybe I really am a monster...

Kotari- No you're not. I bare no grudge against you. I understand why you acted the way you did. It wasn't you're fault.

Saito- I don't understand how you can be so understanding.

Kotari smiled a little. She was glad she could help. But, she was having an inner battle with herself. The priestess and demon issue. Could she deny him the love he was hoping she'd return? Would that make her like Lao-Chu and the others?

Saito, for the first time, gave her a fanged smile. Kotari couldn't help but smile back at him. He had really changed, and she was happy to see it.

Saito- Well, I hope that answers your questions.

Kotari- Yes. Thank you.

Saito- Perhaps you can answer some questions for me.

Kotari- Sure. Ask away.

Kotari said eagerly. Saito moved even closer to her, so now his legs were on the sides of Kotari and his nose was touching hers. Saito smiled at her seductively while he rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb. Kotari's smile faded and she went into her bashful state again. Saito smiled at her shyness.

Saito- When I saved you from your fall the other day, what was it you were doing?

Kotari- I, was completing a task. I am training to become a priestess...

She said hesitant.

Saito- Ah. I wish you luck then. Though, you don't seem too happy about it.

Kotari- It's not that. It's just...

Saito looked at her curiously.

Saito- What? Tell me.

Kotari- At the temple, the monks and priestesses are trained to ward off the danger and harm demons bring...We are sometimes called to slay a demon that may be causing trouble. I don't want to kill. I haven't the heart to do it...I'm afraid that, one day I may have to come for you and-

Saito once again silenced her, but this time with a kiss on the lips. Kotari's eyes widened while Saito's were closed. She slowly allowed her eyes to close, letting him give her a REAL kiss. Outside Saito's shoji screen door, a few of the maids were peeking in through the small opening of the door. They all smiled, happy to see they got things together.

Kotari felt as if she was on a cloud, unable to come down for a long time. She didn't expect it, which made it all the more enjoyable. Once Saito broke the kiss, They looked at each other with glazed over eyes. Saito smiled a little, glad that she didn't reject him.

Saito- That will not happen. I keep to myself. No human in the land knows where my castle is but you. I trust that you can keep a secret.

Kotari gave a small nod. Still shocked from him kissing her.

Saito- As for the slaying of troublesome demons, I understand. I have had to slay a few of them myself. I don't expect you to jump right into it.

Kotari-...That's just it, I don't want to kill. Only protect.

Saito- Kotari, sometimes in order to protect you must kill. You will learn that one day.

Kotari silently nodded, knowing he was right. Saito took his hand from her cheek and put both hands in his sleeves.

Saito- I have another question for you, more important than the first. Do you have feelings for me as I do for you?

Kotari- Well I, I've never been in love before so I'm not sure how that feels. But I do have feelings for you...

She said looking away from him. Saito tilted his head slightly, wondering what was wrong.

Kotari- It's just that, being with you is impossible...

Saito- How?

Kotari- You know how you were feeling about humans?

Saito- Yes.

Kotari- Well that's how they feel about human and demon relationships. Demons as a whole.

Saito- Hm. Well, how do _you_ feel about demon and human relationships?

Saito asked suspiciously. He was hoping the people she was around hadn't influenced her own judgement. Kotari looked back at him again ready to answer.

Kotari- I feel that, it shouldn't matter who or what you are if you are in love. But I know this world doesn't work that way...

She said almost sadly. Saito leaned forward a bit, kissing her forehead. In turn that made Kotari's eyes close momentarily. She never knew demons had these feelings, almost as much as humans.

Saito- What do you want most Kotari? Concerning me.

He said looking her in the eyes again.

Kotari-...You of course...But we can't.

Saito- Why do you say we can't? We can do anything we want if we wish it. You do not belong to that temple. You are a free woman.

Kotari- Are you suggesting I leave?

Saito- No Kotari. I'm suggesting that you follow your heart.

Kotari looked at his concerned eyes, seeing what he wanted. But she didn't know what she should do. But time was of the essence for now so she would have to decide later.

Kotari- I will think on the matter. For now I must leave, I have already been here too long.

Saito- I know.

Saito picked up the small glass bottle up from the floor and handed it to Kotari. She held the bottle in her hands and looked at it.

Saito- As promised.

Kotari- What is it?

Saito- A special mix of medicinal herbs and cherry blossom extracts. It is very potent so only give her a sip a day. She should make a full recovery.

Kotari- Thank you so much Saito. I will do everything I can to repay you.

Saito frowned at her, making Kotari's smile fade.

Kotari- What's wrong?

Saito- I said stop thanking me. You don't have to thank me. You've repaid your debt to me more than you know.

Kotari quickly moved over to him and hugged him. Saito slowly put his arms up around her, holding her tight to him.

Saito took her back to the temple, but he stayed well away from it and allowed her to walk down to it alone. After he saw her run through the temple gates he left and went back to his Castle. Kotari ran as fast as she could through all of the temple corridors to get to Lady Izomura's chamber. Once she came into her Chamber, almost all of the temple inhabitants were in the room. Kotari looked around at all of them and they seemed to be crying. Monk Taiimakun was hunched over Lady Izomura who appeared to be sleeping. But as she walked in closer, she could see she wasn't sleeping at all.

Kotari- No... Please tell me she's not...

Lao-Chu came over to Kotari and put an arm around her to comfort her. Monk Taiimakun was pouring his eyes out, not caring who was watching.

Kotari- I was, too late...

Kotari said feeling as if the world had just exploded before her eyes. She dropped to her knees, the bottle of medicine rolling out of her hands and a small distance away from her.

The day after the burial of Lady Izomura, Kotari sat on her knees in front of the temple shrine in the large hall praying. She had been praying all day, her legs had fallen asleep an everything, but still she didn't move. No one could get her to stop. Monk Taiimakun came into the candle lit hall and sat next to Kotari. He looked over at her to see her staring up at the shrine statue with tears streaming down her cheeks. The statue was made from ivory and a woman with her eyes closed and hands clasped together was carved from it. She was beautiful, unlike any woman you would ever see.

Monk Taiimakun reached over and put a hand on her shoulder, making her snap out of her prayer trance and look over at him.

Taiimakun- Please child, you must stop. The gods do not look down on you with anger. Nor do I. Lady Izomura went peacefully. She accepted her fate, and she had a feeling she would leave this world at any time. There's was nothing more you can do.

Kotari- But it's my fault! If I had gotten here a moment sooner she might still be here!

Kotari said upset. Taiimakun felt himself getting teary eyed. He saw how much she cared about Lady Izomura. And he could bet she was feeling horrible, just like him.

Taiimakun- I share your pain Kotari. I wish I could have done something to make her better in the nic of time too. But she was very sick, she would have passed on at any time. Now please, just let it go. I have to do the same.

Kotari looked away from him and down at the ground. She just felt so horrible. While she was locking lips with a demon, the woman she knew as a mother figure was dying. It's the worst feeling in the world.

Taiimakun- I think now is the time you should know her dying wishes.

Kotari looked over at him again, wondering what it was Lady Izomura wanted the most.

Kotari- What were her wishes?

Taiimakun- ...For you to become the next high priestess. And the one you marry is to become the head monk in my place.

Kotari's eyes widened. She never saw this coming, not even a little.

Kotari- But, I could never-

Taiimakun- Yes you can. She believed in you more than anyone. I cannot continue as head monk while suffering from her passing. I have no problem giving my responsibility to another.

Kotari- I see...

Kotari said looking back up at the statue again.

Taiimakun- Also, she said if you were to choose someone unfit to be head monk, I would choose for you.

Kotari looked back over at him, not liking the sound of that at all. He looked at her wondering what she might be thinking about right now.

Kotari-...If that is her dying wishes, then I happily oblige.

Taiimakun- Thank you. I know how much responsibility this is, but I will be helping you the whole way.

Kotari could say nothing more. She had even bigger problems now, and they weren't going away anytime soon. She just hoped she could handle all of these

things without braking down.

2 years after Lady Izomura's passing, Kotari became a full priestess and took the title of high priestess of the Shimora roj temple. Things were a lil different, but not too much more different than things were before Lady Izomura passed. Kotari was being pressured to find a husband to take monk Taiimakun's place as head monk. The only problem was that Kotari wanted to be with Saito. There was no way in hell Taiimakun or anyone else was going to allow a demon to become a head monk at the temple. Kotari didn't like the looks of things. She knew what all of this was going to mean, but she didn't know if she could do the mature thing most people would do in this situation. Marry a human man. But why should she have to settle for the sake of the temple? Didn't her happiness mean anything?

Kotari had been acquainted with a few men at the temple, but she wasn't interested in them by a long shot. hey were all around her age, 20-24 years old. But that didn't mean anything seeing as her heart already belonged to another.

Monk Taiimakun sat in the dining hall next to Kotari and the young man she was being urged to marry. It was a big breakfast. 5 long tables stretched toward the shoji screen doors of the dining hall, no spot was empty. Lao-Chu sat across from Kotari and the others. Lao-Chu noticed Kotari's melancholy expression and immediately decided to ask what was wrong.

Lao-Chu- Kotari, what's the matter?

Kotari looked up at her quickly and put a small smile on.

Kotari- It's nothing Lao-Chu. Thank you for asking though.

Taiimakun- Kotari, after breakfast I'd like for you and Tsubasa to go and get more water for the baths. We're going to need lots.

Kotari and Tsubasa nodded. Kotari knew it was a set up to make them have time alone. But she couldn't say no or try and avoid it so she had to. After breakfast, Kotari and Tsubasa took some wooden buckets out to the outside of the temple. They went to the side of the temple where the fresh water in the mote was. Sitting down on their knees, they carefully leaned down and began filling their buckets. Tsubasa looked over at Kotari and smiled when he saw her now even longer curly locks hanging down into the clear waters getting soaked at the ends. Kotari payed him no mind.

Tsubasa- Your hair is getting wet Lady Kotari.

Kotari- It'll dry...

She said with a stressed sigh. Tsubasa slightly frowned. He wasn't sure how to get through to her. Once his 1st bucket was filled, he picked up another and began filling that one also. Shortly after Kotari did the same.

Tsubasa- Lady Kotari?

Kotari- Yes?

Tsubasa- You're very beautiful. I still don't understand why you haven't gotten married yet.

Kotari interrupted him before he went any further with the conversation. She looked over at him with her dazzling sky blue eyes. Tsubasa's light brown locks were above his collar bone, his eyes were hazel, and he was pale skinned. He had a playful spirit about him.

Kotari- Did it ever occur to you that I do not want to marry? That, maybe I want to be left alone?

Tsubasa- Well, no. Because if I know one thing, I know that no one wants to be alone. So there must be a different reason.

Kotari sighed and looked down into the water. It was incredible. They had no connection whatsoever yet he could see right through her.

Kotari- You're very wise Tsubasa. That you are.

Tsubasa- Well thank you Lady Kotari.

Kotari and Tsubasa had filled their buckets at the same time and picked up another empty one to fill.

Tsubasa- May I tell you something?

Kotari- Go ahead.

Tsubasa- Only if you listen.

Kotari looked over at him, giving her full attention.

Tsubasa- I will be the very best husband to you should you choose to marry. There wouldn't be a day you would be unhappy, I promise. Please think about it...

Tsubasa said standing up and taking his full buckets of water with him. Kotari just sat there silently as she listened to Tsubasa walk back into the temple.

Kotari- You're wrong. I would be unhappy everyday of my life because I wouldn't have Saito...

Kotari said to herself sadly. She hadn't seen him for the past 3 weeks and she was really missing him. Being the high priestess everyone watched you constantly for your safety. But it was all too much really.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Kotari decided to go and see Saito. He was the person she needed to go and talk to the most right now. As she was walking out of the temple gates, she was stopped by Toro. One of the warrior monks that usually guard the temple gates. Kotari stopped and turned around to look at him.

Toro- Where are you off to my lady?

Kotari- Just a walk. I'll be back before long.

Toro- Are you sure it's wise to go alone?

Kotari- You all worry too much. I'll be fine. Besides, I'm not completely defenseless now.

Toro- Touche. Alright then, I'll let Monk Taiimakun know. Be safe.

Kotari gave him a nod and then took her leave down the long bridge. She walked a far distance from the temple before she stopped in a meadow of Lilies. Kotari pulled the Hikora stone from out of her bosom and held it in her hand tightly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The wind blew swiftly against her as she stood there in her green and white Kimono and her long black curls worn down as always. The wind blew her hair all around, momentarily blowing the small curls out each time. Kotari thought about Saito deeply.

Kotari- My love...If you can sense me near, or hear my words, please come to me...

Kotari said hoping Saito would come to her as quickly as she called for him. She opened her eyes and looked around. Some moments later, just as she hoped, that white ball of light came flying from what looked like the tree tops and landed on the ground a few feet a way from her. Saito materialized and Kotari smiled happily. He stood there calm and cool, his silky, dark blue locks blew in the winds to the side of him. Saito's pearl colored orbs were filled with overwhelming joy seeing Kotari for the first time in 3 weeks.

He was wearing navy blue and white kimono robes which had white leaf designs and snow designs on it. He looked handsome as always. Kotari ran up to him as fast as she could and Hugged him. Saito wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He never thought he could be this happy to see someone again.

Kotari- I've missed you so much...

Saito- I've missed you as well.

Kotari pulled back from him a little to look up at him and Saito looked down into her sky blue orbs happily.

Saito- How have you been?

Kotari- I've had better days.

She said with her smile fading a bit. Saito made a half smile, wishing he could be there for her everyday to make sure she did have better days.

Kotari- And you?

Saito- Same as I always am. Nothing more, nothing less. Missing you makes things more interesting.

Kotari smiled happily. It felt good knowing he was missing her as much as she was missing him. Saito leaned down to her a little and began kissing her, this time adding tongue to it. Kotari allowed his tongue entrance and her tongue danced with his as well. They kissed like this for a moment before Kotari broke the kiss. She looked up at him sweetly.

Kotari- Can we go to your castle? I really need to talk to you about something.

Saito- OK, let us be on our way then...

The two of them went over to Saito's castle and Kotari sat on Saito's mattress with him. Saito kept playing with Kotari's silky black curls as she spoke.

Kotari-... That was Lady Izomura's dying wishes. Now do you see how much more difficult being with you will be?

Saito- You are already with me my love.

Kotari- Yes I know. But, she wanted the one I marry to be the head monk of the temple. Do you honestly think they would allow a demon to be anywhere near the temple? It's not going to happen...Also, If Monk Taiimakun were to find out I was with you he would immediately marry me to Tsubasa.

Saito stopped playing in her hair and looked at her sternly. Kotari looked away from him feeling so awful.

Saito- What are you trying to say Kotari? You don't want to be with me anymore?

Kotari- No! I'm not saying that at all Saito!

She said defensive as she looked over at him again.

Kotari- I love you Saito, I'll never leave you...

Saito- Then, what are you trying to tell me?

Kotari- That I may have to marry Tsubasa, unwillingly...

Saito- What? No! I won't allow it Kotari!

Saito said getting angry. He stood up from the bed and began pacing around his room. Kotari watched him, feeling even worse now.

Kotari- Saito I have no choice! It was Lady Izomura's dying wishes. If I had gotten to her sooner she may still be here today. I owe her that much...

Saito stopped walking and turned around towards Kotari.

Saito- Do you have feelings for this, "Tsubasa"?

Kotari- I feel nothing for him. I can't believe you would even ask such a thing.

Saito- Forgive me, I just wanted to know...

Saito said in a more calm tone. He came and kneeled down in front of Kotari with a more loving, yet sad expression. He reached his hands up and put them on the sides of her legs, caressing them as he looked up at her. Kotari looked down at him with a sad smile.

Kotari- Don't you see? There's no way they would let a demon anywhere near the temple. Let alone marry the high priestess. I have no other choice than to marry Tsubasa...For the good of the temple...

She said looking away from him sadly. Tears started to well up in Kotari's eyes and Saito laid his head down on her knee.

Saito- Please don't go through with it Kotari...I beg of you...I couldn't bare the thought of losing another woman I love.

Kotari looked down at him teary eyed and all. She lifted up his head with her gentle hands and looked into his pearl orbs.

Kotari- You will never lose me Saito. _Never_. I'm just honoring a dying woman's wishes.

Saito- My love, I understand that. But you don't have to sacrifice your own happiness for someone else's. I'm begging you not to marry him. And I do NOT beg.

Kotari started crying, she truly did not want to marry Tsubasa but she had no choice. She couldn't abandon the people who took her in and cared for her. She just couldn't. But at the same time she didn't want to lose her first love for the sake of the temple. Everything was so confusing. She didn't know what she should do.

Kotari- What would you have me do Saito? Leave? I cannot...

Saito- You're asking me to let another man marry you. That's asking for far too much.

Kotari- I'm sorry my love...So sorry...

Kotari cried. Saito wasn't letting her go that easily. He refused to let another man take the woman he loved away from him. He didn't care if it was someone's dying wish. Kotari had a life of her own, with him.

Saito- Kotari, Do you know how much I love you?

Kotari- ...How much?

Saito- So much that I let go of my hatred for humans, let my feelings for you go free, and tried to be more kind to you. Those are a lot of changes I've made for you. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep you happy, even if that means interfering with your personal life...

Saito said with determination in his voice. Suddenly, Saito stood up from Kotari and stared down at her. The look in his eyes almost frightened Kotari. His eyes were glazed over and filled with desire, lust. Kotari's tears started to stop, but she couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind right now. All of a sudden, Saito began undressing, keeping his eyes on Kotari the whole time.

Kotari couldn't believe what she was seeing. As more of his clothes started to come off, she could see his well toned body to it's full glory. Just before the rest of his robes dropped to the floor, Kotari looked away as quickly as she could. Her cheeks turned red with embarrassment. Saito's long, silky, dark blue locks laid down his back and came down above the end of his spine. Some of his hair fell over his left shoulder.

His hardened member stood erect to it's full extent. Nothing would be able to make it go down except release.

Kotari- Saito what are you thinking of?

Saito- Saving our future, my love...

Saito said in a calm, smooth tone. He walked over to the mattress again and this time forcefully laying Kotari down on it. He pinned her hands down above her head with one hand and began undressing her with the other. She tried to get free but her weak strength was no match for a demon's. Saito laid his body over hers so she couldn't get up. As he continued to undress her, Kotari struggled to even move an inch. Saito kissed and sucked on her neck and chest..

Kotari- No!.. Stop!... You can't do this Saito!

She cried hopelessly. Saito ignored her cries and continued kissing on her and undressing her. Once he had loosened all of the ribbon on her kimono, he snatched away the kimono layers from her body so that she was laying on them now. Saito stopped kissing on her for a moment and looked at his lover's body. He moved from on top of her to fully look at her. She was more beautiful than he imagined. Saito placed a hand on her flat, smooth stomach and gently ran his hand down it. Kotari was panting from trying to get free, but finally she laid still as he gently rubbed her stomach and abdomen. She could tell he wasn't trying to hurt her so she tried to calm down. But having a good idea of what he was after, she wasn't able to calm down too much.

Saito looked down at her seeing the fear and uncertainty in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly, still holding her arms down and rubbing her stomach. Saito broke the kiss and Kotari stared up at him innocently.

Saito- You are safe with me. I promise...

After he said those words, Saito looked down at his hand that was caressing her stomach and began sliding it down toward her womanhood. Before he could touch her there Kotari turned her hips to the side, closing her legs tightly. Saito Looked down at her again, this time his eyes were stern on her. Her resistance was starting to agitate him.

Saito- Why do you resist me Kotari?

Kotari- ...I, I am a virgin...

Saito- I know, I can smell the difference between a woman who has been taken and one who has not. Trust me My love...

Kotari just stared up at him, still afraid. Saito knew she wasn't going to make this easy for him so he had to do what he needed to in order to make her his mate. In a quick motion, he climbed on top of her still pining her arms down with ease. He began pulling her legs apart with his other hand while at the same time using his knee to keep them apart. And with his strength, she had no choice but to open her legs. Unless she wanted a broken leg.

Saito managed to force her legs open, but that was the easy part. Now he had to make sure her hands stayed where they were. This called for the use of his powers. Saito's eyes started glowing a bright white and then he let go of her arms. Kotari thought she would be able to move her arms and attempt to get away but she was wrong. With his powers, he was able to pin her down no problem so he had the use of both of his hands. He hated to do it this way, but he didn't really have any other options.

Slowly moving down her stomach, he trailed kisses all the way down to her womanhood and began torturing the small bundle of nerves with his tongue in a fast motion. He held her legs apart with his hands as she tried to close them with all of her might. Though she was enjoying it, she wanted him to stop. If she married Tsubasa without her purity, questions would arise. But she had no power over Saito to make him stop. Kotari arched her back up in sheer bliss as he started suckling on her sweet spot with no intention of stopping. He wanted her to give into him, and he didn't care how long it took.

Kotari- Please...No more!

Kotari moaned as she continued to endure the pleasurable pain from her soon to be mate. Soon, a warm nectar flowed out of Kotari's slick, uncharted center and she lay there weak and panting. There were no signs of her struggling anymore, only relaxing. This pleased Saito and let him know that he had succeeded in his task. Saito took his hand and wiped across his mouth before he laid between her legs. His long hard shaft resting on her jewel. Saito looked down at his lover with an affectionate, more loving expression. He rubbed her cheek, seeing her eyes were closed and that made her open them. She looked up at him with low eyes and want.

Kotari- Don't make me suffer any longer, I can't bare it...

Saito grinned slightly hearing her words. She wanted him now, but he wanted to be sure.

Saito- What is it that you are wanting so badly my love?

Kotari- _You..All of you..._

Kotari said in her sweet soft voice. She was completely weak and her body was aching for release. Something had to happen or she was going to mentally explode.

Saito- Then when I free your arms, will you behave?

Kotari nodded. She learned her lesson not to resist him ever again. Seeing the truth in her eyes, he decided to release her arms. His eyes glowed again and her arms became free. She reached up to touch his face with one of her hands and he just smiled down at her.

Saito- I know you're afraid for me to make love to you. I understand, I was nervous my first time too. Just know that, I love you and would never hurt you intentionally. You will understand why I'm doing this soon. For more reasons than one my love...

Saito said to her in a loving voice. Kotari slid her hand down from his face again. He kissed her before he started moving against her womanhood. His hard shaft easily glided over her wet bundle of nerves, arousing her further. Saito broke the kiss and watched her facial expressions. She had closed her eyes again and was making the most pleasing moans he could want. He was enjoying the teasing, though his manhood wasn't. He wanted to take her here and now but he wanted her to beg for it, show him she really wanted it.

Kotari-...Ah-Saito...I need you...Please do something. I don't care what just please stop this teasing...

It was just what he wanted to hear from her. Saito put his arms on both sides of Kotari's arms and lowered himself down to her more so that their stomachs were touching. He liked being close to his lover. Saito's hardened member teased Kotari's entrance as he kept himself backed away from her. She put her arms up on his back and held onto him.

Saito- Do you trust me?

Kotari-...Yes...

Kotari said in a more calmer voice. And with that, Saito used one of his hands to guide himself inside of her. He went slow, he didn't want to rush things for her. Kotari clenched her fingers against his back tightly. She felt his thick member slowly going deeper inside of her. It was very uncomfortable because it was her first time, but she tried to bare it the best she could. Saito put both of his hands up to her shoulders as if he was holding her protectively. He looked down at her, seeing that she was hurting. Saito stopped and Kotari looked up at him.

Saito- Are you alright?

Kotari just nodded and Saito continued pushing himself into her further. When he felt her maidenhead stopping him from going any further, he knew he had to push through it quickly so it wouldn't hurt her as much. In a quick motion, he pushed himself through her barrier. Kotari gasped not expecting the act, but it didn't hurt her as much as she thought it was going to. Saito looked down at her to make sure she was OK before he started moving in and out of her again.

Saito closed his eyes momentarily as he felt her muscles tighten around his throbbing member. To add to the passion, Saito lowered his head to her neck and started suckling on it again.

It took some time before Saito came close to his limit. But that wasn't all that was about to happen. Saito needed to mark her at the exact moment when Kotari came to her peak along with him. This is what it took for him to make her his mate. Saito began thrusting into Kotari faster and a little more harder, making her moan loudly and hold him even tighter. Her nails started to pierce his skin, but he paid little attention to the slight pain. Saito looked down at her, sensing her arousal become even stronger. She was about to reach her climax as well as Saito. But she was about to get a surprise.

Saito increased his speed even more, then, he lowered his head to her breast... His shiny white fangs emerged and just as Kotari and himself spiraled into their orgasms, He quickly bit down on the top of her left breast. Kotari didn't know whether to scream, cry, or what. She was feeling the greatest pleasure from her orgasm and Saito was still moving in and out of her. Kotari didn't know what was going on. His seed pooled into her womb in a great amount as Saito continued to suck on the fresh wounds he had made.

After Saito and Kotari's orgasms had died down, Saito pulled his fangs from her breast gently and looked down at her. She stared up at him with watery eyes. Some strands of dark blue tresses stuck to Saito's forehead from his sweat.

Saito- Forgive me for the pain I caused you.

He said in a remorseful tone. Kotari just looked up at him silently, letting the events that just happened sink in. She was uncertain how to feel right now. Saito wiped the tears from from her eyes with his thumb, careful not to scratch her. A small smile came upon his features, Kotari was now his mate. Saito slowly pulled himself out of her warm center and laid next to her. He turned on his side and pulled her close to his warm body. She snuggled up to him, welcoming his loving embrace.

Kotari- What did you do to me?

Saito- I bound you to me. Mind, body, and emotions. We are mates now.

Saito said stroking her hair softly. Kotari stared into his eyes innocently, so many things crossing through her mind. Wondering what he meant by that. Wondering what the consequences would be for her actions and what was going to happen next. She was mad and happy at the same time. She was unsure what her plans would be now.

Saito- How are you feeling now?

Kotari- I'm not sure...I'm even more confused than I was before.

Saito- In what way my love?

Kotari- ...I don't know what to do anymore. How am I supposed to handle things at the temple after what just happened?

Saito- If you're referring to the marriage issue, don't do it. You are my mate now, _my_ wife. Not only can I feel you're emotions and hear your thoughts, but I'll know where you are every moment. Also, my scent and aura is embedded in you. Demons and humans alike will know you are my mate.

Kotari- Saito, why would you-Do you know what you have done?

Kotari said upset. She slowly sat up from him, wrapping her arms around herself. Her long curly black locks laid down her back. Saito sat up next to her and put his hand on her back.

Saito- I know exactly what I've done, and I'd do it again. Trust me, you'll thank me later. I'm keeping you from making the biggest mistake of your life. Not only that, I want to have you in my life for as long as I live. I know you want that too...

Saito said to her in a passionate tone. Kotari looked over at him, seeing his now loving eyes staring at her. Her sky blue eyes held so many emotions at once.

Kotari- Eventually, yes...You are the one I was hoping to marry. Now that it's already been done, I don't know what to do...I must go. Monk Taiimakun is probably wondering where I've gone...

Saito- Wait, stay a while longer. I haven't seen you for 3 weeks. Will you make me suffer more?

Saito said hoping she would stay. Kotari looked away from him again and stared down at the mattress beneath her. She rested her chin on her knees making her look like a frightened child.

Kotari- I cannot stay, I have a responsibility to the temple Saito.

Saito The temple this, the temple that. It's all you talk about Kotari. Don't I matter to you anymore?

Kotari- Of course you do!

Kotari cried as she looked over at him. Saito reached one of his clawed hands up to the side of her face and stared into her eyes.

Saito- Then why do you remain more loyal to them, than me?

Kotari- Is that how you see it? (sigh) Saito, I knew them far longer than I knew you. I know it doesn't seem fair, but I want to be there to help them.

Saito- Kotari, they don't need you as bad as you think. Of all the people in that temple, couldn't someone else be the head priestess?

Kotari- ...

Saito- Stay here my love, with me. You won't have to worry about a thing. I'll take care of you.

Saito said caressing her cheek and looking into her eyes. Kotari closed her eyes, this was the hardest thing she ever had to do.

Kotari- I can't. I have to think about this...

Saito- What is there to think about?

Kotari- Who will be the high priestess in my place.

Saito- Then, you will come and stay with me?

Kotari nodded and a small smile slipped onto her lips. Saito smiled a little before he kissed her sweet lips again. She finally made up her mind. She wasn't about to sacrifice her happiness for the temple. Kotari felt bad that she wasn't honoring Lady Izomura's last wishes, but it wasn't fair her life was being planned for her.

Saito took Kotari back to the temple grounds, some feet away from the temple bridge. She stared up at him sweetly, as he did her. Saito leaned forward and kissed her forehead making Kotari smile.

Saito- How long will this take?

Kotari- I can't say. Days, weeks, months. I'm not sure. But once things are resolved, I will call for you.

Saito- Then I will do my best to be patient. Farewell my mate...

Saito said before he pulled her into one more passionate, deep kiss. Once he broke the kiss, he materialized into a glowing, white silhouette then formed into his ball of light and took off into the woods as he always did.

Kotari headed inside the temple to see monk Taiimakun, but he was already waiting on her in the main hall. Lao-Chu stood next to him with a strange look about her. Kotari looked at them both wondering what had happened while she was gone. The look on monk Taiimakun's face was more alarming.

Kotari- What's wrong? Has something happened?

Taiimakun- Yes. My suspicions of you have been confirmed.

Kotari- Suspicions? What are you talking about?

Kotari asked utterly confused.

Taiimakun- Do not insult me Kotari! You are smitten with a demon! You have dishonored the Shimora roj temple as well as Lady Izomura's memory. I thought you were smarter than this.

Taiimakun said in an angry voice. Kotari looked over at Lao-Chu with a look of anger, she had betrayed her.

Kotari- It was you, wasn't it?! How could you betray me like this?!

Lao-Chu- Don't you chastise me. It's for the best.

Taiimakun- She's right. We can't have a head priestess here that shows a critical weakness.

Kotari- How dare you call my love for a demon a "weakness".

Taiimakun- A weakness is exactly what it is. We need a priestess who shows no mercy for a demon when we hunt them. You are unfit to be the head priestess. Lao-Chu will take your place. Tsubasa will wed her instead. I can sense the demon's demonic aura on you. How could you give yourself to demon? It's disgusting.

Kotari- I don't care what you think of it. All of you are the same. Born with sight, yet are blind. It doesn't matter what you are in this world. You're here to live together in peace as one. As for being the head priestess, I would rather bleed to death than be here with people who are so cold hearted and nieve. I never wanted this. I only took the responsibility for Lady Izomura's sake. But no more. I refuse to stand here and be made to feel ashamed for anything. I'm leaving this place...

Kotari said walking off past them. Taiimakun and Lao-Chu couldn't say a word. Kotari felt like a great ton of weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She would regret not respecting Lady Izomura's last wishes, but she would leave this place and never look back...

4 months later, Kotari was living with Saito in his castle. She was happier than she had ever been. Their love making 4 months earlier had resulted in Kotari's becoming pregnant. Her stomach wasn't that big yet, but you could tell she was expecting. Saito was very happy, he didn't get the chance to be a father when he was married to Makoto.

Kotari sat on one of the back porches of the castle, looking out towards Saito's large rose garden. A couple of the maids were watering them and looking for weeds. Saito stood up against the porch below Kotari, but next to her. He watched his maids tend to his roses as well.

Kotari- They work so hard...

Saito- Yes. They never ask for anything in return seeing as I provide shelter, food, and clothes for them.

Kotari- Saito, you're more kind hearted than you make yourself look.

Saito- Maybe...I assume you like my kind side better?

He said looking over his shoulder at her. Kotari smiled sweetly and nodded. Saito turned toward her and walked in front of her. She looked down at him and watched as he placed his hands gently on her thighs.

Kotari- What is it?

Saito- Nothing my mate...

He said smiling as he admired her beauty.

Kotari- Thank you, for helping me follow my heart. I would have made a big mistake if you hadn't made me your mate that day.

Saito- I did what I had to. Though, I must apologize for my forceful ways...I intended to do things differently.

Kotari- It's alright. I'm not angry with you or anything.

Saito- I'm glad to hear it. How are you feeling?

Kotari- Different.

She said smiling. Saito looked down at the small bulge in her kimono and placed his hand on the side of it. Kotari looked down at his hand for a moment before she placed her own hand over his.

Saito- Different can mean a lot of things.

Kotari- Well, I feel happy. More than I've ever been. But this new feeling of having a life inside of me is..."Different".

Saito- Ah, I see.

One of the maids came over to the two and gave a bow before speaking. Saito and Kotari looked over at her.

Saito- Yes, what is it?

Maid 9- If I may comment your grace,

Saito gave her a nod of approval.

Maid 9- I have a child myself. I can relate to that different feeling you are having. It's strange feeling your baby move inside of you at first, but then you will soon enjoy the feeling. Knowing your baby is healthy and active is a great joy. Be not afraid.

She said with a kind smile. Kotari was so happy to hear those words.

Kotari- Thank you so much for those words.

Maid 9- It was no trouble at all my lady. Excuse me...

She said taking another bow before she left them. Kotari looked back at Saito who was looking up at her lovingly. He was gently rubbing her stomach.

Saito- I hate to have to leave you right now. But there is some business I must attend to. Will you be alright here with the maids?

Kotari- I'll be fine. Just hurry back OK?

Saito stood up on his toes and leaned in toward her to claim her lips.

Saito- I will return as soon as possible. _You_ be careful walking around. You have more than enough reason to.

Saito said in a more protective, stern tone. His expression becoming serious. Kotari smiled at his concern.

Kotari- I promise. And I won't go anywhere until you come back.

Saito- Thank you.

Kotari- Be safe.

Saito- I will my mate, you needn't worry. Come, I'll take you back inside.

Saito said taking his hand from her belly and holding it out to her. Kotari placed her hand in his and he came up the porch steps, helping her stand as he came up them. Once Saito got her back inside, he brought her to the maid's chamber where most of their rooms were and left Kotari in their care.

Saito- Take good care of "them" while I'm out. I will return in a while...

The maids all bowed to him understanding his orders. Kotari looked over at him and Saito cupped her soft cheek with his right hand. He kissed Kotari's forehead before he left the room. Mysterious as always. Kotari watched as he walked farther and farther from her eyesight then she turned her attention to the maids. They were smiling at her cheerfully.

Kotari- Is he always so mysterious?

Maid 11- Yes. That is just how he is my lady. Let it not worry you.

Kotari- I see. Even as his mate I have so much more to learn about him...

Kotari said looking away from the maid. The maids all looked at her curiously.

Maid 12- Would you like to know where his grace has gone?

Kotari- Not if it will cause you all any trouble.

Maid 13- Trouble? Of course not. Come sit down, we'll tell you all about it.

She said sitting Kotari down on a stool near the rest of the maids.

Maid 13- His grace makes trades and does other business with the other demon lords in the outer areas. Each of the demon lords control their own territories and command hunts and trades in each area. As for what he may be going off to do today, I know not.

Kotari- Oh. I suppose that I shouldn't get into that. It would be rude of me...

Kotari said looking at her, feeling a little guilty.

Maid 11- No my lady. You are lord Saito's mate, you have the right to know these things. The only thing you must never do is get too deep into his personal affairs with the other demon lords. Nor question his activity with them. Everything he does is with noble acts. I assure you.

Kotari- Truly?

Maid 12- Why yes. You have nothing to worry about lady Kotari.

Kotari- Well, I suppose you all know him best. I will just have to trust him.

Maid 13- Trust is the most important in any marriage. I am most sincere when I say you won't have to worry about Lord Saito.

Kotari looked down at her stomach that now held she and Saito's bundle of joy. She placed her left hand on the top of the bulge and rubbed there gently. The maids watched her silently.

Maid 11- Is everything alright?

Maid 12- Is the baby causing you discomfort?

Kotari- No, not at all. It's just moving a little...

Kotari said as a small smile came upon her features again. About an hour later, Saito returned. But he seemed to be nervous about something. Several of his guards that were at the entranced saw the angry look on his face. Saito hadn't looked this worried in years.

Guard a- Lord Saito, what ails you?

Saito stopped walking and looked over at him. His eyes held aggravation in them.

Saito- Keep security tight. I don't care if you have to put up a barrier around the castle...

Guard A- Yes my lord...

Saito went on his way into the castle, going to find Kotari. She was still in the maid's quarters. When he came in the room she was in, He saw that Kotari was sitting on a stool surrounded by the maids. They were brushing her long black curls with soft brushes and combs.

Saito- Kotari,

The instant they heard Saito's voice, the immediately stopped what they were doing and bowed down to him. Kotari turned around on the stool and looked up at him. Her sky blue orbs were happy to see his pearl ones again. Saito walked up to her and leaned down to caress her soft face. She could see the anger and worry in his eyes, and started to worry.

Kotari- Saito what's wrong? You look, angry.

Saito- There are some bad things that are about to happen. Possibly a war.

Kotari- What? Why?

Kotari asked concerned. Her happy expression faded.

Saito- I can't explain that right now. Keeping you and our baby safe is my only concern right now. Come with me to our room...

Without hesitation, Saito took Kotari's hand to help her stand. He quickly led Kotari to their room where many guards were standing guard. Upon entering their room some of the other maids were here waiting for her.

Kotari- Please Saito, tell me what's going on!

Saito- I will, later. For now stay here. Do NOT leave this room until I return. Alright?

Saito said looking into her worried eyes. Kotari was speechless, everything was happening so fast. Saito reached up to touch her chin but Kotari stepped back a little. Saito looked at her confused.

Saito- My mate...

Kotari- You constantly keep me worrying about you. Do you have any idea what it's doing to me? If something were to happen to you I- I don't know what I'll do...

She said looking down at the floor. Saito came closer to her and embraced her. He held her in his arms protectively.

Saito- Nothing is going to happen to me. I will always be here for you...

Saito said sincerely. Kotari stared up at him hoping he was right. She didn't want to lose him after all they've been through together. How much they loved each other. Saito kissed Kotari's quivering lips to put her worries to rest. Once he broke the kiss he released her from his arms.

Saito- I'll be back. Try to relax as if none of this is going on...

Kotari- I'll try.

Saito turned around and left the room. Kotari held her hand to her chest where the Hikora stone around her neck laid. She began praying harder than she ever had for Saito to come back to her unharmed. Saito stood outside of the castle, looking around on high alert. The sun still shined softly on the castle, but all was not at peace. One of Saito's guards walked up to him wanting to know more about the situation.

Guard B- Lord Saito, May I ask what's going on?

Saito- The "others" are coming. Soon...

The guard's eyes widened with great fear. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Guard B- The others? Are you certain?

Saito- Yes. Some of them invaded our lands while I was in a meeting. They did not come in small numbers this time. There may be almost as many of them as there are demons.

Guard B- Thousands? How could they have possibly increased in numbers so quickly in the past 20 years?

Saito- I don't know, but I have a feeling things are going to be worse this time...

Saito said looking off into the distance. Night fell over the lands several hours later. Saito had gone back inside momentarily to check on Kotari. Several guards put up a spiritual barrier around the castle to prevent intruders from entering. The only way the barrier could be destroyed is if the guards that were generating it were destroyed.

The wind howled a fearsome cry, and the sounds of the leaves ruffling was a mild distraction from concentrating on other sounds that may be enemies. The guards stood firm, ready to fight. Suddenly, dark figures filled the sky and seemed to be jumping down from the clouds. Red glowing eyes made the guards become even more nervous. The strange figures landed in front of the castle, some feet away from the guards who stood in front.

Guard C- Leave these grounds! You beasts are not welcome here!

Voice- Beasts you say? What makes us beasts anymore than you all are?

The stranger said in a raspy, creepy voice. The rest of the beings that were with him laughed evilly.

Voice- Alright everyone...Feast to your little black heart's content...

Right when the apparent leader gave the order, what seemed like hundreds of the creatures rushed towards the guards at the speed of light. They spread out, targeting all of the guards. Somehow they were aware of the barrier's secret. One by one, the guards started to fall.

Inside the castle, One of Saito's guards that were outside of the room came in almost in a panic.

Guard D- Lord Saito! The enemy is attacking!

Saito and Kotari looked over at him wide-eyed.

Saito- And the barrier?

Guard D- It is only a matter of time before they are inside the castle.

Saito- Then we must act quickly...

Kotari stood there becoming frightened. She hoped this nightmare would be over soon. Saito looked over at the four maids that stood behind Kotari and thought quickly about what he was going to do next.

Saito- I need you and the maids to take Kotari down to the basement and lock the door. I'll send more men to help guard the door.

Guard D- Understood. What about you? Shouldn't you be getting to safety as well?

Saito- No. I will protect this castle along with the rest of you all. Now get going.

Saito said in a serious tone. Kotari went up to Saito and looked at him with the deepest concern.

Kotari- Please don't make me leave you...

Saito- I must. I will risk everything to keep you and our baby from harm. Surely you understand that.

Kotari- Yes but-

Saito- We don't have time for this Kotari! You must go with them to safety.

Saito said looking down at her sternly.

Saito- I will come for you after this business is done. Guard, maids, take her. Quickly...

The maids put their hands on her shoulders and the guard began exiting the room.

Kotari- No! Saito please! Don't do this!

Saito- I have to protect you and our baby...

Kotari was eased out of the room while Saito jumped into his battle mode again. Kotari ran with the maids and the guard down the halls and down to the basement. It was dark, nothing could be seen down there. It was also quite cold, and the sounds of the battles outside echoed through the basement door. Just as the guard was heading upstairs, Kotari ran up to him and grabbed his shirt. He stopped in mid step and turned around.

Guard D- Yes My lady?

Kotari- Don't let anything happen to Saito. Please.

Kotari begged desperately. The guard just smiled and gave her a nod. Kotari let him go then he went up the stairs to lock the basement door. There was no light, and no heat. Only the glow from the maid's demon eyes. Which wasn't exactly comforting. Kotari sat down on the steps, wrapping her arms around herself. The maids came over to her and consoled her. Also they did their best to keep her warm.

Upstairs, Saito and his guards were fighting some of the "others" who entered the castle. They were doing everything in their powers to keep the enemies from getting into the castle any further than they already were. Saito stood in front of his guards and began gathering up his powers. A line of the "others" were charging toward them, but it was no problem for Saito. With the fast raise of his arm, what looked like a gust of wind and light ran through the enemies and obliterated them. Saito's long, dark blue tresses flowed in the winds. His pearl eyes glowed with a bright white light, you could tell he was furious.

More of the enemies came pouring into through the castle doors as though they were endless in numbers. Saito shot orbs of dark energies toward all of them as they came near, but a few of them still kept coming. The guards did all they could to help but things seemed to just get worse. Suddenly, one of Saito's guards came from down the hall behind them and ran up to Saito.

Guard E- Lord Saito!

Saito- What!

Saito shouted as he blasted another couple enemies.

Guard E- The enemy is coming in through the back entrance!

Saito- Kotari...Get more guards back there now! They must not reach the base-

Before Saito had a chance to finish his sentence, he heard a blood curling scream from down the hall. Though it was far, Saito's demon ears could hear it so closely. His eyes became wide, the scream was too familiar.

Saito- KOTARI!!!!!!

Saito said before he took off for the basement. In the basement, Kotari stood in the far corner of the basement with the maids surrounding her. The basement doors were being broken through by the "others". They were determined to get inside and kill whoever was inside. Kotari didn't know what was about to happen, she just wished it wasn't happening at all.

The wood doors started cracking and slowly opening, until finally the doors flew open. The maids stood their ground, ready to die for Kotari and the baby's sake. The ruthless beasts jumped down to the bottom of the stairs, 3 of them total. They approached the maids that stood around Kotari, all drooling with sinister smirks on their faces. Kotari closed her eyes and started praying, it was all she could do. In the blink of an eye, the beasts took down the four maids, then advanced on her. Before they could touch her, their leader came down the stairs and approached Kotari.

Voice- Stop. Let me see her...

He said as he walked up to Kotari. She kept her eyes closed, shaking with fear. The strange man started sniffing her. He then smiled evilly.

Voice- Ah, you must be Saito's precious mate. He has marked you...

He then looked down at her stomach to see the bulge.

Voice- Oh...You are also carrying his offspring. Interesting...Maybe if I take you he'll come forward and stop being so damn stubborn...

He said taking hold of Kotari's chin. Saito came running toward the basement, but came to a horrible sight. The man and his minions hovered in the air near the ceiling, Kotari in his arms.

Kotari- SAITO!

Saito- Kotari!

The man laughed evilly, baring his fangs. Saito wanted to do something, but he couldn't attack while he was holding Kotari.

Saito- Release her Daigoro!

Daigoro- Only when you surrender! Until then she is my property! Her and the unborn child will make a fine investment, don't you think?

He said before he blasted a whole through the roof and flew into the night sky. His minions followed him.

Kotari- NO!!!!!!!!!!!

Saito- Kotari!!!!!

Saito yelled. He felt helpless. Standing there staring up at the hole in the roof, he felt emptiness. Like a piece of him had been bitten off. A couple of Saito's guards came running up to him, but when they saw the look on his face they bowed down on one knee to him.

Guard F- They've taken her, haven't they?

The guard asked in a sympathetic tone. Saito looked down at the floor that was now scattered with debris and closed his eyes.

Saito- Yes...

Saito said in a low voice. He felt himself dying inside, he never wanted something like this to happen. And now that it has, he knew what he had to do. Meanwhile, Kotari had been taken to some type of underground lair and was bound to the wall by her wrists. Her ankles were also bound. This place had the foulest smell that made even the strongest stomach churn. It reeked of mold and dead "something". Several of the "others' sat around the room while Daigoro stood in front of Kotari, staring at her in a piggish way. Her long curly black locks fell over her shoulders and provided a bit of warmth around her cheeks.

The red orbs of the stranger that had taken her emitted such greed and lust.

Daigoro- Hmm, you're a rare find. I can't see how that bag of filth managed to claim you.

He said reaching his index finger and thumb up to her chin like he did before. Kotari tried to turn her head away but he forcefully held her chin, making her look at him.

Daigoro- Are you afraid?

Kotari nodded making Daigoro smile, his fangs showing.

Daigoro- You are wise to fear me human. I trust you'll give me no trouble then.

Kotari- What exactly are you? You are neither demon nor human.

Daigoro- I am a Vampire. I'm not surprised you've never encountered our kind. Demons transpire here in these lands.

Kotari- Then why are you here? Why have you taken me?

Kotari asked with a little more anger in her voice than before.

Daigoro- You ask an awful lot of questions for someone who's being kept by Vampires. I could easily slay you here and now, just because you annoy me. But, you are my bate. Saito will surely give me what I want now that I have his mate.

Daigoro said with an evil smirk. He then took his fingers from her chin. Kotari was hoping he was done taunting her, but it had only just begun. Daigoro started twirling his clawed finger in her silky black curls.

Kotari- Stop that!

Daigoro- Or else what?

Kotari-...

Daigoro- (Laughs) You are my property. Until Saito comes for you, I can do whatever I want with you...

Kotari's eyes widened with fear. She didn't want to start thinking of the what ifs, but they were beginning to flood her mind.

Daigoro- Nichi, Han, come here a minute.

The two of them walked over with the same devilish grins on their faces. Kotari started to get even more scared. What were they about to do? Why did he call them over?

Daigoro- It's been awhile since we had a fine morsel like this in our midst. It would be a shame not to enjoy her while she's here, wouldn't it?

Nichi- Yes, a terrible shame.

Han- Look, she's trembling with fear. Just how I like 'em.

He said licking his lips. Kotari closed her eyes, trying to imagine she wasn't even there. The ugly faces of evil haunted her thoughts no matter how hard she tried to block them out. Daigoro, Han, and Nichi grinned at her discomfort, They knew she was scared, but it only encouraged them.

Daigoro- Let us play boys. No biting or cutting. No marks of any kind understood?

Han- Yea sure boss.

Nichi- Whatever you say, hehe...

They said as the two minions started lifting up her kimono slowly. Kotari squirmed and tried to kick but her ankles were bound. Daigoro leaned his head towards her neck and began licking her. His long, lizard-like tongue danced all over her neck like a snake. Kotari was helpless, she whined hoping they would stop but they didn't. Han began slowly moving his hands up her right thigh and grinning with his long fangs showing. Nichi untied her Kimono ribbons until she was exposed.

Kotari- Stop! Curse you!

Nichi- (Sinister laughs) Not to worry, you'll be begging me for more soon...

Nichi said to her seductively as he began leaning down toward her breasts and kissing between them. Daigoro stopped his licking and stared at Kotari's fear ridden face.

Daigoro- We have no intentions of stopping unless you cum for us...

Han- Yes, cum for us...

Kotari's eyes sprung open in shock. She didn't know what to do. All she wanted was for them to stop touching her and leave her alone. But it seemed they wanted to torture her until Saito came for her. Han started licking on her thigh, then her inner thigh, and eventually his slimy snake like tongue slithered up into her womanhood.

Kotari- NOO! SAITO!!!!!!!

Kotari screamed at the top of her lungs. Her screams echoed from inside the cave and surely reached Saito's ears. Her screams frightened him, as he was not far. He was hoping she was only screaming for him to come to her, and not something else. But that wasn't the case.

Moments later, Saito made it in front of the entrance. He dropped from the sky like a falling star and materialized as he stood in the grass in front of the cave burrow. Saito's facial expression held anger and sadness all at once. His main objective is to kill all of the vampires that were inside that cave.

Daigoro, Han, Nichi, and four other Vampires came walking out of the cave burrow. Daigoro pulled Kotari along by her arm. She was silent, only tears shown on her face. Her clothes were barely on her body and Saito became even more angered, having a good idea of what they did to her, but he didn't want to think like that.

Daigoro- What a shame, you came before we could make her cum.

He said laughing evilly. Saito bared his fangs at him and clenched his fist.

Saito- ...What did you do to her?

Saito asked angrily. He sounded highly agitated.

Daigoro- Me and a couple of the boys had a little "fun" at her expense...

Daigoro said grinning evilly. He was heartless, he didn't care about anything he's done to anyone. The worst kind of being.

Saito- You _will_ die tonight Daigoro.

Daigoro- Was that a threat? I have your mate and unborn child here. I would be careful who it is you threaten.

Kotari kept her head lowered and said nothing, she was deeply ashamed. She felt dirty and spiritually tainted now. Saito looked over at her, saddened beyond explanation. He looked back at Daigoro, trying to keep focused.

Daigoro- You know what I want from you Saito. Your heart. Once I consume it, your powers will become mine, times thirty. No demon in the land could defeat me then.

Saito- So that's it? You desire my powers? Never. You're a spoiled brat Daigoro. It isn't my fault you were born weak.

Daigoro wiped the smile off of his face and glared Saito.

Saito- That's right, I said it. You were born weak. You Vampires think you're so high and mighty when really you're greatest fear is being weaker than any other species on the planet. How can you even pride yourself on being inferior to humans when they are no where near as strong as vampires or demons?

Daigoro- ENOUGH! Give me your heart or your precious mate dies. You were lucky enough to be born as both a Vampire and a demon. You don't deserve those powers of yours!

Daigoro said angrily snatching Kotari up again and holding her against him. Kotari was too scared to even realize what could happen to her now. Saito's left hand began glowing with a white flame and his pearl orbs began to glow fiercely.

Saito- You damn coward! Fight me and prove you're worthy of my power! Leave my mate and child out of this!

Daigoro- Fine. But you have to fight ALL of us!

Daigoro said before he let Kotari go. She slumped down to the ground, wrapping her arms around herself. The Vampires came charging toward Saito at a fast speed, but not nearly as fast as his speed. Saito jumped into the air and the Vampires followed. Saito began sending the bolts of white flame down toward the vampires, showering them like acid rain. Four of them went down and faded away but Daigoro, Han, and Nichi evaded his attacks. Saito grinned seeing that the 3 he wanted to save for last had survived.

Daigoro- You'll have to do more than that to kill me Saito!

Saito took him up on that challenge and his right hand began glowing with a bright white flame. Within a split second, long, slim, spirit swords extended from the white flames on his hands. The swords glowed with the white flames as well. The Vampire's eyes widened with shock amazed at his power. Saito darted back down toward the ground and landed. He stared up at the three Vampires waiting for them to come down to him.

Han and Nichi came darting down towards Saito as fast as they could. Saito began spinning around faster and faster until he almost appeared invisible. His swords ended up catching Han and Nichi and diced them into bits. Daigoro was the smart one and landed a few feet away from him. Suddenly, the rest of the Vampires came running out of the cave and towards Saito.

Saito stopped spinning and looked around at his enemies. He was panting but he was no where near tired. At least 12 more of his minions came out.

Daigoro- I don't think you can handle 13 of us Saito.

Saito- Try me...

Saito said with a smirk. He stood firm on his feet and then closed his eyes. Daigoro frowned at this. He felt insulted.

Daigoro- How dare you close your eyes in battle! ATTACK!

Daigoro yelled making his minions rush toward Saito like mindless drones. Saito kept his eyes closed and used his keen sense of hearing to locate each of their surroundings. The Vampires spread out and created a circle around him as they charged at him. Each direction they tried to attack Saito he dismembered them. It looked like his arms were moving faster than the speed of light, yet his body never moved an inch.

A mere 2 minutes or less was all it took for Saito to cut the 12 Vampires down. The only one that was left now was Daigoro. Saito opened his eyes and put his arms down at his sides before he opened his eyes again. He saw the bloody mess he had made and the Vampire's ashes all over the grass around him. It gave him great satisfaction. Daigoro clenched his jaw tight feeling defeated though he hadn't even laid a blow on Saito.

Daigoro-...

Saito- What's wrong Daigoro? Are you speechless?

Daigoro- Words are overrated my friend. I see your power, and I don't think I am prepared to battle with you. I am no fool. I know to leave a battle when I know my enemy is much stronger.

Saito- Then you are smarter than I took you for.

Daigoro- I'll get your heart Saito, and when that day comes I'm keeping your head as a souvenir.

Saito- Keep dreaming. You're nothing more than a diseased, rejected being with no true purpose in life. If you ever come near me and my mate again, your death will be inevitable.

Daigoro- Why don't you kill me now?

Saito- I want to give you the chance to get stronger. As you can see your little friends were nothing more than a 5 minute work out. I want to have a meaningful battle. I refuse to degrade myself in such a way.

Daigoro- Honorable until the last moment. Fine, have it your way. Better make burial arrangements...

Daigoro said with a grin before he took off into the night sky. Saito made his spirit swords disappear before he ran over to Kotari. He knelt down to her and touched her shoulder. She slowly looked up at him, but her eyes held nothing but sadness. She didn't even want to be touched but Saito was her mate, and he risked his life to save her and their child.

Saito- My mate, please tell me you're alright.

Kotari-...I just, want to go home...

Her voice was flat and blunt, unlike her usual beautiful voice. Saito could see the damage was done, and he couldn't do much about it right now. Saito could smell their scents on her which made him even more pissed off. Instead of trying to get some more words out of her, Saito picked her up and carried her home. When they got back to the castle, they could see Saito's maids were cleaning up the castle and fixing whatever was broken. Saito said nothing to them and just continued to his room.

Saito set Kotari down on the bed before he sat next to her. Saito looked at her sadly, he wished there was something, anything he could do. He saw she was still very upset. Kotari wouldn't even look at him. Saito reached up and tried touching her chin, but she moved her head back.

Kotari- Please, don't touch me...I feel so dirty...

Kotari said closing her eyes, a few of her tears began running down her cheeks. Saito pulled her close to him and held her in his arms.

Saito- This is all my fault...I'm sorry my mate. But do not worry, 2 of the bastards who did this to you are dead.There's one left...

Saito said determined to make Daigoro pay for the disgusting things he's put her through. He wanted to ask her what happened and what they did, but he knew it would only make her feel worse. He was even more concerned about the baby.

Saito- Kotari, is the baby alright?

Kotari just nodded, resting her head against his chest. A sigh of relief came from Saito.

Saito- Come, I'll take you to the bath...

Saito said as he stood up from the bed. The two of them went to the large bathroom where there always was a fresh warm bath ready. Saito undressed and kicked his pile of clothes over to the wall. He looked over at his love who stood there staring blankly down into the steaming bath water. Saito walked up behind her and slid her kimono off of her shoulders, seeing as it was already open. Saito looked at her sadly, hoping to bring her smile back. He brought his hands up to her shoulders and rubbed them with his thumbs gently. He then kissed the nape of her neck. Kotari closed her eyes then opened them again.

Saito- Come, let me wash their filth off of you...

Saito said to her in a soft, comforting tone. He walked in front of her and stepped into the bath. He then turned to face her before he held his hand out to her. His long, dark blue tresses laid down his smooth toned back. His pearl colored eyes were warm and welcoming. Kotari stared down at him for a moment before she placed her hand in his. She stepped into the water with him and stood in front of him. Saito put one arm around her waist and with his other hand he gently stroked her hair. Kotari began to cry silently, she felt horrible. Even though she had done nothing wrong. Saito pulled her close to him and continued to stroke her head.

Saito- Ssshhh...It's alright. They can't hurt you anymore...

Saito said to her, trying to calm her down. It's true, they can't hurt her anymore. He would make sure he did more than he did tonight to keep this same thing from happening again.

5 months after the incident, Kotari went into labor. The maids had set up a birthing room in one of the larger rooms near the nurses' quarters. Kotari laid on a futon inside a canopy tent. 2 nurses were inside with her. Saito stood outside of the room waiting anxiously. He had never been so nervous in all his life. He was thinking about everything. Expenses wouldn't be a problem, but he had no experience in fatherhood. He'd never been around any children to know how to raise them. He's never even held a baby before.

The sounds of discomfort coming from the room echoed in his sensitive ears. He wished it would be over soon. The only reason he wasn't in there with her was because of tradition. The birthing room is forbidden to men. Saito folded his arms over his chest and leaned up against the wall. He was going to be as calm as he could.

Kotari- Aaah!!!!!

Kotari screamed as she pushed her hardest. One of the nurses sat in front of Kotari's open legs, while the other nurse sat next to her with a big cloth in her arms ready for the baby.

Nurse 1- You're doing great! Just keep pushing! Take a break if you need to!

Kotari stopped pushing and started to take slow deep breaths. She was tired. It had been at least an hour. But she was determined to finish this. Kotari began pushing again, as hard as she could. The baby started to slowly emerge, and before she knew it the baby came out crying loudly. Kotari lay panting and exhausted.

Outside the door, Saito's eyes lit up with joy finally hearing his baby's cries. It took a moment for them to cut the cord, take out the amniotic sac, and clean Kotari up. But as soon as they were finished, 3 of Saito's maids came out of the room with soiled towels in their hands heading for the wash area outside. One of the nurses came out to him with a smile.

Nurse 1- Congratulations Lord Saito, It is a boy.

Saito- A boy...

Saito said happily. He now had an heir all in one shot. He would be happy even if it was a girl, but he was glad he had an heir now.

Nurse 1- You may go and see them now.

Saito gave her a nod before he went into the room. When he entered the canopy tent, he would never forget the sight before him. Kotari was sitting up holding their son. Her long beautiful curls laid down her back. Their son was sleeping peacefully in her arms. Kotari looked up at Saito with a warm smile. He came and sat in front of her so he could look at both of them. Saito reached up and rubbed his son's head softly, smiling happily. The baby boy had dark brown hair with a tint of dark blue like his father. His eyes were two shades lighter blue than Kotari's making them look ghostly yet beautiful.

Saito- He's...

Saito paused unable to find the right word without sounding "soft". Kotari smiled and answered for him.

Kotari- Adorable?

Saito- Hm.

Saito said with a nod. He couldn't believe this little bundle of life was his and Kotari's.

Saito- I must apologize to you in advance,

Kotari- For what my love?

Saito- I have never been near a child. I know nothing about being a father. I may not be as useful as to you as you think.

Kotari smiled at him.

Kotari- It isn't about how useful you are. I know you will be a good father. I'm a new parent too you know. We have to work together if this is going to work at all.

She said looking down at their son. Saito understood what she was trying to say. As new parents, they would just have to rely on their instincts. Saito looked up at Kotari and smiled before he reached his hand up from his son's head and caressed her cheek. Kotari looked up at him and smiled lovingly.

Saito- Thank you for giving me an heir. You've gone through unbearable pain, I know.

Kotari- I would do it all over again. This child is one of the greatest gifts I could ever ask for...

Kotari said happily. Saito leaned over to her and kissed her lips.

Kotari- What shall we name him?

Saito- I'm, not good with names. How about you name him?

Kotari- Alright...Mmm, how about Kiba?

Saito- Kiba, I like it. Kiba it is.

Kotari- Kiba...

Kotari said looking down at their sleeping son. They had now started their family, all was good again. Kotari could never regret her decision, she was truly happy now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About a week later, terrible news came from the Shimora Roj temple. One of Saito's men came from the area and witnessed a horrific sight.

Guard G- Lord Saito!

He yelled as he ran up to the front porch of the temple. Saito sat on the porch next to Kotari as she held their son. Kiba was wide awake and staring up at his mother with curious eyes. Kotari allowed Kiba to hold onto one of her fingers as she smiled down at him. Saito's eyebrows scrunched at the guard who came running up to him.

Saito- What's wrong with you?

Guard G- I have news. Perhaps Lady Kotari may want to hear this.

Kotari looked up from her baby boy to the guard. He had a concerned yet, sympathetic look on his face.

Guard G- The Shimora Roj Temple has been attacked by the Others.

Kotari- What!

Guard G- Yes. I do not know who survived. Things looked bad.

Kotari looked away from the guard, shocked by the news. She began wondering if all of her fellow temple family were all slain. Saito looked over at Kotari and saw how the news was upsetting her. He then looked back at the guard.

Saito- Is that all?

Guard- Well, the others are still in our lands, it seems they have no intentions of leaving. That is all for now my lord.

Saito gave him a nod and the guard went on to his other duties. Saito reached over and placed his hand on Kotari's shoulder, trying to comfort her. She slowly looked over at him with sad eyes.

Kotari-...Why? Why are these things happening?

Saito- I don't know my love. I wish I did. But worry not, this will all be over soon. We'll be able to live in peace again.

Saito said before leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. Kotari closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind of all the bad things that were going on around them. She tried to be happy about finally having Saito in her life and now, they had a beautiful son. Even though things looked bad, she would do her best to keep a smile. If only for him. Kotari opened her eyes and then moved back from Saito to look at him. He looked into her eyes, becoming worried about her and their son. Saito didn't want things to come to war, but if it meant safety for his family and others around him he would battle legions of Vampires.

Saito- Are you afraid my love?

Saito asked in a gentle voice.

Kotari- I'm not afraid, because I am with you. I'm just worried for Kiba...

She said truthfully. Saito understood completely. He reached up his hand to Kotari's face and rubbed her cheek softly.

Saito- I know I wasn't able to protect you better in the past. I realize what I did wrong. I had others protecting you instead of myself. That is why those things happened to you. But I will never let it happen again. Kiba will always be safe here, and so will you. From now on, Only I will protect you. I will not fail you or Kiba.

Kotari smiled sweetly at him. Kiba began cooing and they both looked down at him with smiles.

Saito- I'm the luckiest man in the world.

Kotari- And I'm the luckiest woman.

She said looking up at Saito again.

Saito- I've arranged a meeting with the Demon Lords of our lands. They agreed to meet with me in the morning.

Kotari- Here at the castle?

Saito- Yes. We'll be in the dining hall. You may sit by my side if you wish.

Kotari- Is that, allowed?

Saito- As long as I allow it, yes.

He said smiling at her.

Saito- I would like it if you sat by me during the meeting. I want all of the demon lords to meet you.

Kotari- Really? I don't know Saito.

Saito- Don't worry my mate. You don't have to speak to them. All you have to do is listen and smile.

Kotari- If it will make you happy to have my presence there.

Saito- It would.

Kotari smiled. She was happy to know Saito was proud to have her as his mate. She was just a little nervous about being around other demons of status like Saito was. She didn't know how this meeting would be, or what they were going to talk about. She just didn't want to say anything to embarrass herself or Saito.

Kotari- I will be there, by your side.

Saito smiled at her, he couldn't wait for his fellow demon lords to meet his loving mate. Though they may be skeptical about her being human, Saito didn't care.

The next morning, The 7 demon lords of the lands including Saito sat around the long table in the large dining hall. Kotari was standing in the doorway, too nervous to come in. Saito was talking with one of the demon lords until he caught Kotari's scent. He looked over at her and smiled seeing her standing there. She was obviously nervous. Saito waved his arm signaling her to come to him, but she hesitated.

Saito- Will you all excuse me for a moment please?

Saito said to them. They all nodded before they continued to talk amongst themselves. Saito got up from the pillow he was sitting on and walked over to Kotari. He put an arm around her waist and looked into her sky blue orbs.

Saito- What's wrong Kotari?

Kotari- I'm nervous...They may not like humans...

Saito- You won't know until you come and sit with me. I will not let them insult you my mate. They may be heartless at times just like me, but they have manners. No one insults a demon's mate unless they are ready to deal with the consequences. So, come.

He said pulling her by her waist a little as he began walking back to the table with her. The demon lords looked at her, silencing their conversations. They smelled her human scent, and Saito's mixed in with it. Saito sat Kotari down next to him and Kotari lowered her head. Feeling their eyes on her. She placed her hands in her lap and waited to see what would happen next.

Saito- Everyone, I would like to introduce my mate Kotari. She recently gave birth to our beautiful son Kiba.

They all whispered among themselves briefly before turning their attention to Saito again.

Conkuban- She bore you an heir? Already?

Saito- Yes. She is a lovely mate. Very respectful and elegant. Not to forget beautiful.

Archiwan- So I see. I never thought I'd see you wed a human Saito. You were lucky to find one such as she.

Saito- I know.

He said looking over at Kotari who was still staring down at the table silently.

Hitachi- Congratulations Saito.

Saito- Thank you. Now, let us get straight to the point gentleman.

Saito said looking back at all of them. Discreetly, Saito slid his hand over on Kotari's lap and placed his hand on top of hers. She looked over at him then down at his hand.

Saito- The Vampires have defiled our peaceful lands and have brought tragedy throughout. My own mate was taken by them and harassed in ways most cruel. I will no longer stand for this. I am sure you all have tolerated this long enough.

They all nodded.

Saito- The only way we can rid them from our land, and from existence is to give them what they want.

Ichimaru- And what is that?

Saito- War.

Daisuke- War? Isn't that thinking a bit premature?

Saito- Not if we prepare now. Get our armies ready, protect our homes with our barriers, get our loved ones to a safe place, we can make this work.

Totua- It isn't impossible, but do we really want t use our lands as a battlefield?

Saito- There is more than enough land for battle. The southeast zone is vast and there are no villages of any kind. I know we can't kindly ask them to meet us there, so we have to give tell them in whatever way we can.

Conkuban- I'm with you so far. When shall we do this?

Saito- The sooner the better. We cannot allow them to destroy our lands and continue destroy our lives. All agreed?

They other demon lords conversed among themselves about the issue. Kotari looked over at Saito deeply worried. She couldn't believe he was considering going to war. After what seemed like a long 5 minutes, the demon lords turned their attention to Saito.

Hitachi- We've come to a decision. We all feel there is no other way to get rid of the Vampires. The only way to get them out of our territory and convince them to never come here again is to go to war. Take out Daigoro, and they will all fall. War it is my friend.

Saito- Then, we will begin preparations after this day. I'll send one of my men to deliver the message to Daigoro. He cannot be far. This meeting is over gentlemen.

They all began getting up and leaving, bowing to Saito on the way out. Saito looked over at Kotari who was giving him a deeply sympathetic look.

Saito- My mate, is there something wrong?

Kotari- War Saito? Don't you think that's going a little far?

Saito- Not if it means safety and peace for our lands again.

Kotari- Saito, we have a son. A newborn son. We've only just started a family and begun to live our lives together. I refuse to lose you again.

Saito turned toward her and held one of her soft warm hands in his.

Saito- I swear you will never lose me again. I know the thought of war makes you think up all kinds of what-ifs. But just remember that nothing will ever tear us apart. You have seen only a mere portion of my power, I'm sure you know I can handle myself very well. Better than well.

Kotari- This is crazy talk Saito! Don't you see? If you go to war with the Vampires, only death, and more death will follow. There's no sure fact the war will be over as quickly as you hope.

Saito- I know my mate. But, it is worth the risk. No matter what happens, we'll always be together. Our bond is stronger than you may think. I know that the Vampires will not give up and continue to attack. There's a possibility the whole demon lands will become a war zone. We have no choice to force them out of our territory.

Kotari- I just, wish things never got this bad...

Kotari said looking away from him. Saito let go of her hand and turned her face back towards his with his hand.

Saito- I don't want you to worry. I know things will never be the same, but they'll be better. I promise. You'll see my mate.

Saito said before he kissed her passionately. Kotari didn't like this issue of war at all. She wanted to think of another way to settle things but nothing came to mind. Especially not while she kissed Saito. Maybe war would truly be the only way.

Later that day, Saito had a couple of his maids pack Kotari's and Kiba's things. Clothes and other necessities. Kotari had no idea what was going on, she stood there in the middle of their room holding Kiba in her arms. Saito stood in front of her trying to explain things in the right way.

Kotari- First war now you're sending us away?

Saito- Kotari you make it sound like I'm getting rid of you two.

Kotari- That's exactly what it feels like Saito. How am I supposed to feel when I don't even know half of the things that are going on?

Saito- Here's what's going to happen, You and Kiba are going to stay with a couple of good friends of mine who would do anything for me. They live in a far off remote location, you and Kiba will be safe and undisturbed there. It's beautiful, I know you'll love the beach view.

Kotari- But, When can we come back? Will you keep in contact?

Saito- When the war comes to an end, I will send for you. As for keeping in touch with you, I would go completely mad if I didn't have any contact with you.

Kotari- Who are these friends?

Saito- Sumomo and Hitaki. They are a married couple. They don't have children so I'm sure they'll enjoy helping you with Kiba.

Kotari looked down at their sleeping son, she was happy he didn't know what was going on. Saito reached up and rubbed his sons head feeling the silky smooth locks under his fingers.

Kotari-...I don't want to leave you Saito...I can't bare the thought of something happening to you.

Saito- You shouldn't think of such things my love. It will serve you no purpose. I love you and our son with all of my being, I can't allow something to happen to you both. That is why you two must leave here. Not tonight, but first thing tomorrow morning. There's no telling what the Vampires may do once they get our message.

Kotari sighed deeply. There was nothing she could say or do about anything. She understood the danger, but she didn't want to leave Saito like this. They had only just started their life together. Would all of their sacrifices be for nothing if something happened to him? To their lands? What if the Vampires win and take over? What future could they have then? All of these questions went flooding through her mind. But she shook them out the best she could.

Saito- I know everything is happening very fast, but you'll soon worry no more my mate. I assure you.

Kotari- Be careful in battle, that is all I can tell you. Don't think you've won before the battle is over. Never let your guard down.

Saito- You sounded like me just now. That's good advice.

He said smiling at her.

Kotari- I just want to know you'll be alive to write me back when I send you letters. We need you Saito. Just know that.

Saito- I do.

Saito kissed her cheek before he took his hand from Kiba's head.

Saito- I want you to rest. I don't want you stressing out my love. I'll keep Kiba under my wing. I want to spend some time with him before you two leave.

Kotari- I understand. I want you two to have as much time together as possible.

Kotari said to him before she handed Kiba to Saito. Kiba made low little sounds in his sleep as Saito held him. Saito looked down at him happily. Kotari always loved the sight of Saito holding Kiba, it was a beautiful moment. She would think of this moment each day while they were apart.

The following morning before Kotari and Kiba were sent off, Saito and Kotari said their farewells. Kotari sat inside the Carriage Holding Kiba while Saito sat next to her. One of his servants sat in the driver's spot in front of the carriage.

Saito- When you arrive in their lands, Sumomo and Hitaki will be waiting for you.

Kotari-...Saito, where are we going? I'll feel better knowing.

Saito- Kinderdike. They have their own small bit of land there. Hitaki and Sumomo are exceptional farmers. Most of their land consists of crops.

Kotari-Hm.

Kotari said as she looked down sadly. Nothing could make her feel happy right now, not even Saito and their son. She didn't want to leave him. Not knowing what the outcome of this war would be scared her even more. Saito looked over at her deeply concerned, also sad. He didn't want them to go either. But he was doing whatever was necessary to protect them.

Saito- Kotari, I love you.

Kotari- I love you too Saito.

She said looking over at him.

Saito- I want you to live in peace with our son, Until this war is over. I just want you to know you and Kiba will never leave my mind.

Kotari- Nor will you leave mine.

There was silence for a moment before Kotari looked away from him. Saito put his arm around her and rubbed her arm.

Saito- I will miss you both...Please, tell Kiba I love him everyday. Will you do that for me?

Kotari- Of course I will. You needn't ask Saito.

Saito- Thank you. Perhaps the war will not last very long. Maybe you and Kiba will return home sooner than you think.

Kotari- I can only pray my love.

Saito tilted his head and leaned over so he could take her lips into a kiss. Kotari closed her eyes and kissed him back with the deepest passion. Before they could break the kiss, Kiba began whining. Saito pulled back from Kotari and looked down at him. His little cheeks started turning red as he began to cry.

Kotari- Oh Kiba, please calm down...

Kotari said to him in a gentle voice before she started rocking him.

Saito- You make it look second nature to you. Taking care of him I mean.

Kotari- You'll be just the same before you know it.

She said looking over at Saito with a sweet smile.

Saito- I guess I should, get you going. The longer you are here the more you are likely to be in danger.

Saito kissed her lips again, then leaned down and Kissed Kiba on the forehead.

Kotari- Do we have to leave right this moment? Can't we stay just a little longer?

Saito- I'm sorry my mate, but you must leave Aoki while you still have a chance. I'll write to you as soon as I am able.

Saito said before he climbed out of the carriage. Kotari looked down at him as he stood there closing the small door and locking it.

Saito- Safe travels my love, and my dear son.

A silent tear came rolling down Kotari's cheek as she looked down at him. Saito looked away from her, feeling himself get emotional. He wouldn't dare cry, he was too proud.

Saito- Driver! Take your leave!

He told him. The driver snapped the reigns on the horses and they started to walk at a moderate pace. Kotari watched saito from behind the curtain, he became farther and farther away as the carriage left his property and entered forest. Saito watched as the carriage disappeared from his sight. It was the hardest thing he's ever had to do. As he stood there, his silent moment became interrupted as one of his guards approached him.

Guard H- Lord Saito, The vampires returned a message to us in response to ours.

Saito- And?

Guard H- In Daigoro's exact words : Whenever you're ready, we'll be waiting.

Saito- Then it starts now. Gather the soldiers and meet me in the front of the Castle.

Guard H- Yes your grace...

That day, began the greatest war to ever take place among the immortals and demons.

All the while, Kotari was to begin another new journey of her own in Kinderdike with little Kiba. Upon her arrival, the carriage stopped in a place that looked like the meeting area for travelers. There were lots of people everywhere and everywhere you looked there were people exiting and loading into carriages. It was a lively place, very beautiful too. But it was nothing like Aoki. The carriage driver came and opened the door for Kotari and she looked over at him as she scooted toward the door. Kotari handed the now sleeping kiba to the driver carefully so she could get out.

She carefully dropped down from the small stair of the carriage, she could now see her surroundings more clearly. It was late evening now and the sun would be going down in another hour or so. Kotari took Kiba from the driver and held him close to her bosom, not warming up to the new surroundings so quickly. Some moments later, a couple came walking up to them smiling warmly. Kotari assumed these two were Sumomo and Hitaki.

Sumomo- Ohayo. You must be Kotari. Am I right?

Kotari-...Mm, yes. Might you two be Sumomo and Hitaki?

Hitaki- Yep, that's us.

He said with a smile. Kotari just looked at both of them still a little uncomfortable. They could sense it too.

Sumomo- Come now, It's alright. No need to be afraid. We're here to help.

Hitaki- That's right. Saito is like family to us, we want to help protect his family.

Kotari smiled but only slightly. She looked down at her sleeping baby boy and hoped everything will be safe and peaceful for him. Sumomo and Hitaki looked down at him as well. They didn't have any children yet so they were fascinated by babies and children in general.

Sumomo- Well, isn't he precious? What's his name?

Kotari- Kiba. He sleeps most of the time so he isn't much trouble.

Hitaki- Well he's welcome in our home just as much as you are. Crying or sleeping.

He said jokingly, making Kotari smile a little more.

Hitaki- Sumomo will show you to our carriage. I'll get your things for you.

Kotari- Thank you Hitaki.

Hitaki just gave her a nod before he went and started picking up their suitcases from the back of the carriage.

Driver- I must leave you now my lady. I have to return to Aoki and report to his grace.

Kotari- I understand. Please send all my love with you.

The driver gave her a nod and a smile before he climbed back onto the seat of the carriage. He picked the reigns up and looked over his shoulder.

Driver- Got all of the luggage back there?

Hitaki- Yep, All set.

Driver- Right then. Yah!

He said to the horses as he snapped the reigns. There he went through the crowds of people back to Aoki. Kotari watched the carriage go further and further away, wishing she could go back with him. Sumomo placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

Sumomo- I know it's hard now, but things will get better. You'll see. C'mon, let's get going.

Sumomo said showing her to their carriage. Hitaki loaded up her and Kiba's suit cases on the back and secured them before he took the driver's seat. They left the meeting plaza in the opposite direction she had entered.

Kinderdike had so many grassy planes. The scenery was calming and easy on the eyes. As Kotari stared out of the window, she began thinking about Saito. Wondering if he was alright. Things seemed to change for the worse each time things got better. Hoping things would fall back into place made things easier.

It was nightfall when they arrived at Sumomo and Hitaki's beach home. It was a nice little setting. The crops were in the front of the house. They stretched far and wide. The beach could be seen behind the house. Hitaki Pulled the carriage into the small dirt driveway before they came to a complete stop.

Hitaki- Here we are ladies, home sweet home.

He announced in a cheerful tone. Hitaki hopped down from the driver's seat and walked to the back of the carriage to get Kotari and Kiba's luggage. Sumomo helped Kotari out of the carriage.

Hitaki- Sumomo, why don't you go and get Kotari and Kiba settled in. I'll start dinner after I'm done with this.

Sumomo just nodded and lead Kotari into the wooden home. The house wasn't as big as the castle, but it was cozy. Sumomo showed Kotari into a room across the hall from her and Hitaki's room. It was a nice size for her and Kiba.

Sumomo- Well, this will be yours and kiba's room while you are here. I hope it's to your liking.

Sumomo said as she walked across the room and closed the curtains.

Kotari- It's lovely, thank you...

She said very grateful. Kiba began crying, his little round face turning red. His tiny fists were balled up tight. Kotari looked down at him as she started to bounce him gently. She knew he was hungry after riding so many hours. Sumomo walked over to Kotari and smiled.

Sumomo- Awe, what's the matter?

Kotari- I think he's hungry. We've been out on the road all day.

Sumomo- Ah, I see. I'm hungry myself. I'm going to go and give Hitaki a hand. I'll leave you to it then?

Kotari nodded and watched as Sumomo left the room. Kotari sat down on the thick, fluffy futon bed and began breast feeding Kiba. His cries were silenced almost instantly. Kotari looked down at Kiba, seeing Saito's face. He looked so much like him. The more she thought about him, the more she missed him, it was painful being away from him.

Kotari- I hope we're not here very long little one. I feel homesick already.

She said with a small smile. Kiba just greedily ate with his eyes closed, his little hand rested on her chest. Kotari rubbed his hand softly with her finger.

Kotari- I believe that one day, everything will be alright again. Just wait and see my son...

Kotari said to him sweetly. It was wishful thinking, but no one could know what would become of their homelands with this war going on.

3 long years passed. Kiba was a toddler now, walking and talking. They still stayed with Sumomo and Hitaki. Saito and Kotari exchanged letters recently and he told her that the war had finally ended. But there was no word as to when they could come home. Kotari never thought she would had to spend years without Saito, it was slowly eating away at her. Raising Kiba alone was hard enough, even with help from Sumomo and Hitaki. She had become weary, and sad almost all of the time.

Kotari sat on the sandy beach with Kiba, watching him play in the sands. Kiba had grown to be even more beautiful. His hair was longer now, and Kotari kept it in a low ponytail. He was very smart and loved to be outside. Kotari couldn't believe how fast he was growing.

Kotari- Kiba, please don't eat the sand. It's yucky.

Kotari said as she stopped him from putting his sand covered fingers in his mouth. Kiba just grinned innocently. She couldn't help but smile at him. He was becoming curious about everything. It was a challenge keeping him from eating everything he touched.

Voice- Kotari, I have a new letter from Saito.

Said a man's voice from behind her. Kotari turned around and looked up at him.

Kotari- Oh, Thank you Bo-Tan.

She said taking the letter from him. Bo-Tan was a handsome young man. He was in his mid 20's and very athletic. He had short blonde hair and brown eyes. He was very laid back and calm, always keeping a clear head. He'd been helping Kotari out a great deal as well.

Bo-Tan came and sat next to Kiba and smiled warmly at him. Kiba looked over at him curiously. Kotari broke the gold seal on the envelope and opened it. She noticed the letter was shorter than usual, only a half page. He usually would write at least 3 or 4 pages. Bo-Tan played with Kiba as she read it.

Kiba- Papa! Papa!

Bo-Tan- That's right Kiba. Mommy got a letter from your papa.

Bo-Tan said to the excited Kiba. Every time Kotari got a letter from Saito, Kiba reacted in that way.

Bo-Tan- So, what'd he say?

Kotari's eyes were wide, as if she couldn't believe what she was reading. Bo-Tan and Kiba looked at her curiously.

Kotari- He...He says he'll send for us tomorrow morning. We're going home tomorrow.

Bo-Tan's smile faded a little. He was happy for them, but he was going to miss them. Kotari looked up at Kiba and smiled happily. It was the best news she had in a long time.

Kiba- I can see papa?

Kotari- Yes. You can see him tomorrow when we go home.

Kiba's little eyes lit up with joy. He would finally get to see his dad. He didn't remember what he looked like, but he couldn't wait to see him. Kotari looked over at Bo-Tan who was looking down at the sands blankly.

Kotari- Bo-Tan? Is something the matter?

Bo-Tan- I just can't believe you both are leaving. I'm really going to miss you both.

Kotari- How sweet of you Bo-Tan. We'll miss you as well.

She said with a warm smile.

Kiba- Mama,

Kotari- Yes Kiba?

Kiba- I have to go...

Kotari- Go? Oh! "Go" Alright sweetheart.

Kotari said as she stood up. She reached out her hand and helped Kiba stand. Bo-Tan just watched silently. He felt close to them, like they were his family too. He was going to miss playing with Kiba, and helping Kotari.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Kotari sat on the side of the bed. She had just tucked Kiba in and he was sleeping soundly. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead and smiled. She then heard a knock on the door, making her look over at the door quickly.

Kotari- Yes?

Bo-Tan- It's me Lady Kotari.

Kotari- Oh Bo-Tan, please come in.

She said happily. Bo-Tan slowly opened the door and walked into the room. His expression was even more sad than it was earlier. Kotari looked at him concerned. Bo-Tan sat on the bed next to her and Kotari turned to face him.

Bo-Tan- Gone to sleep already huh?

Kotari- Yea, he was very tired.

Bo-Tan- Hm.

He said with a small smile.

Kotari- Bo-Tan, you seem sad. Is everything alright?

Bo-Tan- No. I have an issue.

Kotari- What kind of issue? I'd be happy to help.

Bo-Tan looked up at her with a deep calm in his eyes. She wondered what could be making him so sad.

Bo-Tan- These 3 years you've been here, seems so short now that you are leaving. I just wanted to tell you that, Saito isn't the only man who loves you.

Kotari's cheeks turned red. She wasn't expecting him to come pouring his heart out to her. Kotari thought Bo-Tan was a nice person, but she didn't love him. Nor did she have feelings for him in that way. Kotari got up from the bed and walked over to the window, unable to look at him anymore. She saw him as a good friend. Now that she knew this about him, things felt awkward. Bo-Tan got up and stood next to the bed, not walking up to her.

Kotari- Bo-tan, I'm sorry but-

Bo-Tan- No. Please, just hear me out.

Kotari-...

Bo-Tan- I've become close to you while you've been here. Helping you with Kiba, being there for you when you needed someone. I love Kiba as if he was my own. I couldn't help falling for you, no man could. I know you are taken by Saito, I would never try to take you away from him. I only wish I had met you before he did.

Bo-Tan said as he slowly walked up to her. He looked over at her, but Kotari looked away from him.

Kotari- Why are you telling me all of this?

Bo-Tan- So you would know where my heart is. Also, so you will know you can always come to me for anything. I want to still be there for you and Kiba. Even though you're leaving.

Kotari- It's all very flattering Bo-Tan, but there's no future for us. Don't feel for me...

She said looking over at him. Bo-Tan just looked her in the eyes innocently before he looked over at Kiba.

Bo-Tan- I can't. It's useless...Besides, if I tried to stop feeling this way I would have to forget about all of the play time me and Kiba had. Isn't that worth cherishing?

Kotari-...I suppose so. But it isn't fair to me that you would do something like this.

Bo-Tan looked over at him again, this time with a confused expression.

Bo-Tan- What do you mean?

Kotari- You suddenly confess your love for me, as if I'm supposed to do something about it. What am I suppose to do?

Bo-Tan couldn't help but laugh a little. It was just funny to him how serious she was being.

Bo-Tan- I never expected you to do anything. I just wanted you to know how I felt. That's all.

Kotari- Alright. I'm not sure what this all means but I'll keep this conversation in _this_ room alone.

Bo-Tan- Same here...

Bo-Tan said with the cutest smirk. He walked over to the bed and leaned down toward Kiba. Bo-Tan smiled and reached down to caress his little cheek with his fingers.

Bo-Tan- I'll take my leave now. Goodnight...

Bo-Tan said before he stood up straight again and left the room. Kotari went over to the other side of the bed and blew out the large candle that was lit.

In the morning, Kotari stood outside next to a carriage with Kiba while their things were being loaded up. Bo-Tan, Sumomo, and Hitaki stood there talking with them.

Sumomo- I can't imagine how happy you must feel today Kotari. It's been 3 whole years since you've seen Saito.

Kotari- Yes. I'm just happy to hear he is alive. Kiba can finally bond with him.

Hitaki- We enjoyed having you and the little one here with us Kotari, we'll never know a better way to spend 3 years.

He said with a happy smile.

Kotari- I enjoyed being here Hitaki. All of you were very humble and kind to us. Especially you Bo-Tan. I can't thank you enough for coming to the rescue when Kiba kept waking me up with his cries.

Bo-Tan- It was no problem at all.

He said with a warm smile. Kiba looked up at Bo-Tan for a moment before he walked up to him and hugged his legs. Bo-Tan bent down to pick him up and he hugged him back.

Bo-Tan- I'm really going to miss you Kiba. You're a special kid. Take care of mommy for me will you?

Kiba just nodded happily. As Kiba looked at Bo-Tan's eyes, he saw a shiny glint in them, almost like a light. Bo-Tan just smiled, but with a more mysterious look. Kotari looked at the scene with a sweet smile.

Driver- All ready to go!

The man announced from the back of the carriage. Bo-Tan set Kiba back down on the ground and Kiba went and hid behind Kotari's leg. She looked down at him and smiled curiously.

Kotari- What's wrong Kiba?

Kiba- ...

Kotari just shrugged her shoulders and looked up at everyone again.

Kotari- Well, we're off. I hope you all can come and visit us at the castle in Aoki someday.

Hitaki- Of course we will!

Sumomo- We would love to see how you two are living. Saito's castle is rumored to have been owned by a royal family.

Bo-Tan- I'll be looking forward to it.

He said with a wink. Kotari only smiled. She picked up Kiba and Hitaki helped them into the Carriage. The driver took his place on the driver's seat before he commanded the horses to ride off.

It took them a while before they reached Aoki but they made it around the evening hours. When they arrived, Saito was waiting for them in the front yard. Kotari got out of the Carriage with help from the driver and she picked Kiba up. When she turned around, She saw Saito standing on the porch with a warm smile. She felt herself getting teary eyed but she tried her best to bite back the tears. She walked up to the porch s fast as she could. Saito smiled lovingly at her as he stepped down from the porch, meeting her and their son in an embrace.

Saito- My mate...My son...I missed you both so much...

Kotari- I thought I would never see you again...

They Cooed to each other softly. Kiba laid against his mother's chest as his mother and father hugged. Soon the embrace stopped and Saito walked over Kotari's side to look at Kiba. Saito reached up and rubbed his sons head. Kotari looked down at Kiba who just looked at Saito curiously.

Saito- He's grown so much. The last time I saw you, you were just an infant.

Saito said with a smile. Kiba smiled back at him.

Kotari- Kiba, this is your father. You may not remember him well because you were a baby the last time you were with him.

Kiba raised his head up and looked up at Kotari

Kiba- We can stay with papa now mommy?

Kotari- Yep. This is our home. You, me and papa are going to live here together.

She said with a smile. Saito was very happy to have them back at home with him. But everything wasn't as it seemed on the inside for him. The war had scared him for life. Literally. Saito took time to play with Kiba and get to know his personality a little bit. 3 years is a lot to catch up on with a child. Saito hadn't gotten a chance to raise him at all because of the war. But now he had time to be a real father to him, a good father. Kotari couldn't be happier having Saito as her mate and her son's father. 3 years ago she wouldn't have thought things could get this far between them.

At nightfall, Kiba was put to bed and Kotari and Saito lay in bed. They stared into each other's eyes as they laid side by side. Saito caressed Kotari's cheek softly while she smiled at him lovingly. The moonlight poured into the room from the window across the room. It was very quiet and peaceful.

Saito- May ask you something?

Kotari- Of course. Ask me anything.

Saito- Are you happy with this life?

Kotari- I couldn't be happier Saito. Why do you ask?

Saito- Because, I can't imagine how it must feel being the mate of a demon. Everything you had to endure to be with me. I put you through so much stress and emotional pain...

Kotari snuggled up to him a little more before she kissed him.

Kotari- Saito, all of that is in the past. I've forgiven you for the way you've treated me before. I don't see you as just a demon. I see you as a man with feelings. You're heart is very complicated, I learn new things about you everyday. Even now. I can see the war written on your face, yet you still smile at me with the deepest sincerity and love. I'm very happy with our life and our child. Never worry about that Saito.

She said with a warm, loving smile. Saito took his hand from her cheek and pulled her close to him. His forehead touching hers. Both of them closed their eyes, enjoying each other's warmth.

Kotari- ...Saito,

Saito- Hm?

Kotari- Was there another reason why you asked me that question?

Saito- Sort of.

Kotari- Tell me, please?

Saito- Well, I know your time with Hitaki and Sumomo was peaceful and happy like. They are human as you are. I know you felt at home with them. I was just wondering if you were feeling that same way with me.

Kotari- Yes, I always have.

Saito- The war took 3 years with you and our son away from me. I just wanted to see how you were still feeling about having a life with me.

Kotari- Saito, we are husband and wife. We have a beautiful son. I wouldn't change that for the world. Stop reminding me of "what" you are. I love you for WHO you are. You worry too much. Relax, the war is over now.

Saito- You're right my mate. I'll try my best to move on from all of that. Though, I still have night mares from it all. I feel haunted...

Kotari- I'm here now my love. You can sleep peacefully with me by your side.

Saito- I hope so...

Saito said before he kissed Kotari's forehead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in Kinderdike, Bo-Tan sat on the beach shore under the welcoming stars. He was thinking about a lot of things, serious matters. He had been dealing with these matters for sometime now. Bo-Tan played with a twig in the sands as he sat there.

Bo-Tan- She's blinded, now only the holy can make her see again...

Bo-Tan said to himself as he continued to play in the sand. Hitaki came from the back door of the house and stood on the deck. He looked out to the shore and saw Bo-Tan sitting down alone. Hitaki came down the stairs and walked out to him. He was curious as to what he was doing out here so late. Hitaki sat down a little ways away from him.

Hitaki- What's up with you Bo-Tan?

Bo-Tan- Thinking on some things.

Hitaki- You've been deep in thought every since Kotari and Kiba left.

Bo-Tan- You noticed huh?

Hitaki- Anyone could notice.

Hitaki said jokingly. Bo-Tan looked down at the stick he was playing with and continued to draw circles in the sands.

Bo-Tan- I suppose I could tell you my secret...

He said with a small grin. Hitaki looked over at him curiously.

Hitaki- Secret? What secret? That you're in love? That's no secret.

Bo-Tan- Not that, a much bigger secret.

Bo-Tan said laughing a little at Hitaki's statement.

Hitaki- Bigger than that? I'm interested now. Tell me.

Bo-Tan- Can you keep it to yourself?

Hitaki- I can't even tell Sumomo?

Bo-Tan- It's best if she doesn't know.

Hitaki- Is it, bad?

Bo-Tan- No. I just like my privacy. I thought I would tell you because we're good friends and all.

Hitaki- Well, alright. I'll keep your secret under wraps. Now, spill it.

Hitaki said anxious to know what this big secret was. Bo-Tan dropped the stick in the sand and stood up. Hitaki looked up at him wondering what he was about to do. Bo-Tan closed his eyes and sighed deeply. A gentle wind began blowing around him, making the sands swirl around his feet and legs. Hitaki watched silently, unsure what was going on. Bo-Tan unbuttoned his shirt and took it off half way so that it still stayed on his arms but covered his backside.

Suddenly, Hitaki saw shining, silver outlines of giant feathered wings on Bo-Tan's back. Hitaki gasped with awe when 2 giant wings emerged from Bo-Tan's back. They were larger than Bo-Tan's body. The wings were white and lined with silver, they glowed beautifully. Bo-Tan looked down at Hitaki, his hazel eyes now slightly glowing. Hitaki stood up, not believing what he was seeing.

Hitaki- You're...

Bo-Tan- An Angel, Yes.

Hitaki- All this time, I never would have guessed.

Bo-Tan- Well, humans are numb to the spiritual world. Only infants are truly connected. Only one as pure as an infant would have been able to see and feel my holy presence. But can a human ever attain such purity?

Hitaki- I see you're point. Wow, I'm amazed...Shocked even...

Bo-Tan- I can see that.

Bo-Tan said with a smile.

Hitaki- So, does you being an Angel have to do with the way you've been acting lately?

Bo-Tan- You might say that...

Bo-Tan said putting his wings down against his back and putting his hands in the pockets of his cotton linen pants.

Hitaki- Can I ask, what are you doing on earth?

Bo-Tan- No. But I _can _tell you what I've been thinking about.

Hitaki- Alright, go on.

Bo-Tan- The way I feel about Kotari, is conflicting with my purpose here on earth. She is the mate of a demon, and her child is half.

Hitaki- I guess I see. What were you planning to do?

Bo-Tan- What I came here to do. But I know I'll be hurting her in the process. Worse than anyone could hurt someone.

Hitaki- How?

Bo-Tan- I have to take away the two people in her life that she loves the most. And at the same time, I have to open her eyes.

Hitaki- You have your work cut out for you.

Bo-Tan- Yea.

They both said laughing a little. Hitaki never knew how hard Bo-Tan's life was until now. He was an Angel, sent to do God's work. Who would've guessed? Bo-Tan's purpose was to further balance the weight between human and demon involvement. In other words stop human and demon relationships. The balance between good and evil would be overpowering if relationships like Kotari and Saito's continued to grow. And the fact that Bo-Tan was now in love with Kotari, things became a bit more complicated in this scenario.

Hitaki- Saito has been a good friend of mine for a very long time. I hate to see him leave before his time.

Bo-Tan- That's the problem right there. Demons were never meant to have time on earth at all. Earth is the human land. Demons belong in hell and Angels belong in heaven, as it should be. That is how "the man upstairs" wants it to be.

Hitaki- This is all so, "worldly".

Bo-Tan- As you will learn there are more important things in the world than survival or political issues. It goes far beyond that.

Hitaki- Hm...

Bo-Tan suddenly looked up to the sky, Hitaki looked at him curiously.

Hitaki- What is it?

Bo-Tan- Nothing, It's nothing...

Some 4 years later, Kotari received a letter from Kinderdike, only one guess as to who it was from. Saito sat in his room reading over some material that the other demon lords had sent to him. Kotari sat near the door with Kiba sitting between her legs as she combed through his now long hair.

Kiba- Momma are you almost done?

Kotari- Almost Kiba. Be patient alright?

Kotari said to him in a calm tone.

Maid 14- Lord Saito, I have a letter for Lady Kotari.

Saito- You may enter...

He said with his eyes still on the paper he was reading. The maid slowly slid the door open before she knelt down in the doorway and handed Kotari the letter. Kotari looked down at the letter and saw Bo-Tan's name on the front of the envelope written in Japanese. She let go of the comb she was holding for Kiba's hair and set it down on the floor next to her leg. Kiba turned around and saw his mother's surprised facial expression. Though she was surprised, she also wasn't expecting it.

Kiba- Who's it from momma?

Kotari-...It's from Bo-Tan...

Saito looked up from his reading material and over at Kotari. His head slightly tilted down so he could see over the rim of his reading glasses.

Saito- Who's Bo-Tan?

Kotari- A friend of Hitaki and Sumomo's. He helped me a lot while we stayed with them.

Saito- I see. I'll have to properly thank him someday.

Saito said before he looked back down at his papers. Kiba sat there silently, waiting for his mother to open the envelope. Kotari tore the end of the envelope off and pulled the letter out carefully. She set the envelope on the floor next to her and unfolded the letter. As she started to read it, she felt herself having mixed emotions.

Kiba- Momma? What did he say?

Kotari- Well, he says he misses us and he plans to come and see us soon...

That wasn't all he said, but the rest was best kept to herself. Saito looked over at Kotari wondering just what kind of connection she had with Bo-Tan. When another man says he misses your wife and child and he's coming to see them soon, you have to be reasonably suspicious.

Saito- Bo-Tan had best remember you're taken Kotari. I may be nice to my loved ones but I'm the same cold-hearted, killer to anyone who threatens my happiness.

Kotari looked up at Saito and tilted her head to the side a little. Kiba turned around and looked at his father as well.

Kotari- I understand what you're trying to say Saito. Calm down. Bo-Tan is just a good friend. He loves Kiba like a nephew.

Saito- I plan on keeping a very watchful eye on him...

Kotari just sighed and looked back down at the letter. This was either a bad thing or good thing. She didn't know which. Even worse she didn't know when he was coming or how long he planned on visiting for. And with Saito being over protective all of the time, who's to say he and Bo-Tan won't be at each other's throats? Kotari was happy to hear from him, but at the same time she had to prepare for the worst.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week after Bo-Tan's letter came, Bo-Tan arrived at Saito's castle. He had only one suitcase with him. He was dressed in white cotton robes with a gold trimmed sash. He also wore flat, thonged sandals. Saito, Kotari, and Kiba greeted him at the gate. Bo-Tan smiled warmly when he saw Kiba and Kotari. Though Saito was standing with them, he kept his composure.

Saito- Welcome to my castle Bo-Tan. How long will you be staying with us?

Bo-Tan- Only a few days, no more. I appreciate your hospitality Saito.

Saito- Just try not to out-stay you're welcome...

Saito said just trying to be straight forward. Bo-Tan simply nodded. Kotari sighed and tried to keep a smile on her face. Kiba stayed standing next to Kotari. Every since the day they said goodbye, he felt a strange energy from Bo-Tan. He didn't know what it was. Kiba saw Bo-Tan as a big brother or uncle, but he still wasn't sure what this strange energy coming from him was.

Kotari- So how was the ride?

Bo-Tan- It took longer than I would've liked, but I'm happy to be here all the same.

Kotari- That's good to hear.

Bo-Tan looked down at Kiba and gave him a kind smile. Kiba slightly smiled back, but said nothing.

Bo-Tan- Become shy have you?

Kiba-...

Kotari- Don't let him fool you. Sometimes I have to tell him to stop talking all together.

She said playfully. Kiba looked up at Kotari with red cheeks from embarrassment. Saito started to get annoyed by Bo-Tan's presence and decided to cut the greeting short.

Saito- My maids are waiting for you in the main hall. They'll show you to a room.

Bo-Tan- Arigato. I see you all a little later then.

He said happily with a nod. As Bo-Tan walked passed them to enter the castle, for a split second, Bo-Tan glanced over at Saito and Saito saw that same glint of white light in his eyes. It was a nice glance either. It happened so fast Kotari and Kiba didn't even notice.

Saito's eyes widened slightly with shock as Bo-Tan continued to walk inside of the castle. Kotari noticed the look on Saito's face and became concerned. She walked up to him and touched his cheek, snapping him out of the sudden trance. He looked down at her calmly.

Kotari- What's the matter?

Saito-...Nothing. I thought I saw...

Kotari- Saw what?

Saito- Nothing, never mind it.

Kotari- Alright then. Kiba, didn't you say you wanted to go for a swim?

Kiba- Uh huh!

Kiba said as he started to jump up and down excitedly. Kiba walked up to Saito and smiled wide.

Kiba- Can we go now papa?

Saito- Sure. Go get changed.

Saito said patting him on the top of the head. Kiba ran up to the porch, then inside the castle. Kotari smiled happily. She was glad their son was happy. He never needed a thing but love. There was plenty of it. Saito looked over at Kotari, in turn making her look at him.

Saito- I'll let him play in the lake in the Hanoi village not far from here. He can play with his friends as well.

Kotari- You won't be gone long, will you?

Saito No. I intend to have him back before it gets too late. About an hour or so.

Kotari- Okay. Have fun.

Kotari said touching the tip of Saito's nose playfully. Saito smiled slightly.

Saito- I trust you to be "good" until we return.

He said hiking a brow, still smiling. Kotari rolled her eyes at the comment.

Kotari- Stop you're worrying. Bo-Tan and I are just good friends.

Saito- Maybe so. But even I couldn't resist you, so why should he be any different?

Kotari- Good point.

She said with a smile. Saito leaned forward a little and kissed Kotari on the lips. Kiba came running out of the castle in his swim shorts and a towel in his hand. He hopped off of the porch and ran right up to Saito. Saito looked down at him and smiled.

Saito- Ready?

Kiba- Yea.

He said happily.

Saito- Alright my mate, we'll be back in an hour and a half.

Kotari- See you then.

She said folding her arms across her chest and smiling. Saito walked with Kiba out of the gate. He never held Kiba's hand. He was raising him to be tough, as he was. He showed Kiba affection, but only to a certain extent. Kotari was Kiba's security blanket.

Kotari decided to go check on Bo-Tan to see what he was up to in his room. She found one of the maids and asked her to take her to where Bo-Tan was. His room was two halls down from Kiba's. The maid knocked on the wood part of the shoji screen door and waited for Bo-Tan to answer.

Bo-Tan- Yes?

Maid 15- Bo-Tan, Lady Kotari would like to see you.

Bo-Tan- Sure, come in.

The maid slid the shoji screen door open and Kotari smiled warmly. Bo-Tan was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of one of the jade vanity mirror. He had 2 incense lit and a small bottle of warm Sake sitting on the vanity next to a small Sake cup. He looked over his shoulder slightly to see Kotari coming to sit down next to him. Bo-Tan looked over at her to see her warm, sweet smile he loved so much.

Kotari- Do you have everything you need?

Bo-Tan- Yes, thank you. Everyone is very kind and generous here. Saito must spoil you.

He said with a smile. Kotari blushed a little.

Kotari- Yes. Too much to be honest.

Bo-Tan- Nonsense. I think you deserve to be spoiled rotten.

Kotari- If you say so.

Bo-Tan- I do.

He said before he playfully nudged her with his elbow.

Kotari- So, how've you been?

Bo-Tan- I've been fairly well. Thank you for asking.

Kotari- You're welcome. I hadn't heard from you, Hitaki, or Sumomo since we left that day. I was wondering how everyone had been doing.

Bo-Tan- Well, Hitaki has opened his own farmer's market, and of course Sumomo is helping out with that. The store was an instant success. Has been for the past 2 years now.

He said looking down at the cup of Sake. Kotari was surprised to hear they were doing so well. She was more interested in how _he_ was doing. The last time she saw him he had confessed his true feelings, and seemed rather sad when she and Kiba left.

Kotari- I see. I'm so happy for them. Have the had any children yet?

Bo-Tan- They're planning on it.

Bo-Tan said with a small smile as he looked back over at her. Kotari looked down at her hands that were in her lap. Each time he would look at her, it was just overwhelming. It was a feeling she couldn't explain. Bo-Tan noticed how she suddenly looked away, but he wasn't offended.

Bo-Tan- I see you haven't changed. You still can't look me in the eyes, even now.

Kotari said nothing. She thought she should just change the subject.

Kotari- ...Um, what about you? Anyone new in your life?

She said finally looking back up, but not at Bo-Tan.

Bo-Tan- You're funny. There's no one new. My heart is still with you. Just because time has passed, doesn't mean my feelings for you has.

Kotari- I see...

She said feeling a bit awkward now for asking the question. Bo-Tan could feel her sudden change in emotion, and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

Bo-Tan- Forgive me for that. Now isn't the appropriate time nor place to say such things.

Kotari- It's quite alright.

Bo-Tan- May I ask you something a little personal?

Kotari- I suppose. Go on.

Bo-Tan- What lead you to fall for him?

Kotari- Saito?

Bo-Tan just nodded yes. Kotari sighed deeply before she answered him. She ran her fingers through her long ebony locks and looked over at Bo-Tan. Though she didn't look him directly in the eyes.

Kotari- ...It just, happened. I wasn't always in love with him. We met under unusual circumstances. He ironically saved me from a demon who was trying to kill me. Saito wasn't going to tend to my wounds at first, but something in the back of his mind made him think twice. Eventually, we learned more and more about each other and came to understand one another. He actually despised humans. I came along and was thankfully able to change that...Saito's heart is complicated. Only if you knew him well you would understand why he is the way he is.

Bo-Tan- Hm...Something is still making me ponder.

Kotari- What?

Bo-Tan- Why you felt that a demon was good for you. I'm sure you know everything they are known for.

Kotari- Yes, I'm aware. But Saito is different. He's so kind to me. He's a great father to Kiba, He loves me and protects us. I couldn't ask for a better husband.

Bo-Tan's smile faded. Not because she spoke so highly of Saito, but the fact that she was speaking this way about a demon.

Bo-Tan- You and your son will be eternally damned if you do not open your eyes now.

Kotari- What are you talking about? Why are you saying things like that?

Bo-Tan- I want to help you and Kiba. Though, I fear it will be harder than it already is if I can't help you soon.

Kotari- Help us? For what? Bo-Tan you're talking senselessly.

Bo-Tan- I'm sorry to speak in riddles. I just thought you may not be completely blinded. Humans have lost their connection to the spiritual side as their lives fill with more sin. You however may yet have a chance. I ask you're forgiveness in advance.

Kotari- Forgiveness for what?

Bo-Tan- You'll know soon enough.

Kotari- Bo-Tan, I have to go now. I just wanted to see if you had everything you need...

She said before she stood up. Bo-Tan looked up at her feeling bad for what he had said just now. But if he was going to help her heal emotionally later, he would have to make her see Saito for what he really is, a coldhearted demon.

Bo-Tan- I hope you won't be mad at me for the remainder of my stay.

Kotari stopped at the doorway, but didn't turn around.

Kotari- I'm not angry with you Bo-Tan. I just don't know what to think of the things you've said...

Kotari said before she left the room. She slid the shoji screen door closed behind her. Later that day when Saito had returned with Kiba, the two of them sat on the back porch together watching Kiba train. He was very determined for a seven year old. His inspiration was of course his father.

Saito sat close to Kotari. She rested her head on his shoulder while he held her hand.

Kotari- He's going to be just like you, but only nicer.

Saito- Nicer huh?

He said with a smile. Kotari started to think about the conversation she had with Bo-Tan earlier. She wasn't sure if she should talk to Saito about it. Just as she was starting to think of something else, Saito shrugged the shoulder she was on. Making her sit up and look over at him.

Saito- There's something troubling you. I can sense it. What's wrong?

Saito asked concerned. Kotari looked away from him, unsure what to say. Saito reached up and turned her face toward him.

Saito- You can talk to me my love.

Kotari- It's something better left alone Saito. Believe me.

Saito- Does it have to do with Bo-Tan?

Saito asked a bit more sternly.

Kotari- Yes but-

Saito- Did he touch you in any way?

Kotari- No, of course not.

Saito- Then what's wrong?

Kotari- It was just some things he said to me. He was only being curious I guess. He was asking me why I thought a demon was good for me, and how I came to be with you. Some of the things he said was just strange is all...

Saito- Do I need to go and have a "talk" with him?

Kotari- No. That isn't necessary. I can handle this one on my own.

Saito- Alright. But if he tries anything, I mean anything at all, I won't be so calm about it.

Kotari- Thank you Saito...

Kotari said before she rubbed her cheek against his.

Saito- I love you Kotari. That is why I'm protective of you.

Kotari- I know Saito, I know...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 days later on a moonless night, Bo-Tan sat on the edge of the bathing tub with only a towel around his waists. He was wiping his neck with a wet cloth and his feet were in the warm waters. There were no lanterns lit in the bathing room, only large candles were lit all around to save oil for the lanterns. It was very late at night, everyone was usually sleep about now. Saito out for the night helping with land security. Kiba of course was sleeping in his room. All of the staff was sound asleep in their beds.

Bo-Tan- ...It must be tonight...I can't delay the inevitable any longer...

Bo-Tan said to himself as he continued to wipe down his smooth, toned chest. In Saito's room, Kotari lay awake, staring up at the wooden ceiling. She had kicked her covers off from it being so hot tonight. She lay in a thin night gown which had cotton, silk straps. It had a thin cotton layer and sheer layer of silk over it. Her long, ebony curls spread over the futon and onto the floor. Her sky blue eyes looked like marbles as she continued to stare blankly up at the ceiling. It was so quiet she could hear her heart beat.

Voice- Kotari...

A voice suddenly whispered from the dark. Kotari quickly sat up, startled. She looked around the room, and of course no one was present. The door was closed so she wondered if it was someone outside of it. She slowly got up from the futon and cautiously walked over to the shoji screen door. She slid it open and looked around, seeing no one.

Kotari- Hello?

She said in a low voice, too scared for someone to possibly answer back.

Voice- Kotari...Come to me...

The voice whispered again. Kotari didn't say anything this time. She tip toed out of the room and into the hall. The cold wood floors made her warm feet create moisture, in turn making her feet sound as if it would stick off and on. The voice had led her to the bathing room. As she stepped up to the doorway of the bathing room, she wasn't ready for the eye full she found.

Bo-Tan was now standing up near the edge of the bathing tub, his towel at his feet. He had one of his hands behind his head, resting on the back of his neck. His hazel eyes were illuminated with a golden glow, and his big, beautiful angel wings were spread out to their full extent. Even his wings had a soft white glow around them. He was wearing a silver chain necklace that had a cross charm on it. He appeared calm. He wasn't smiling or anything, there was a serious look about him.

Kotari was shocked and stunned. She couldn't move. She felt as if her feet were glued to that place in front of the door, she couldn't move if she wanted to. All this time, she was thinking he was human, but he really wasn't. Maybe that's what Bo-Tan meant when he mentioned human beings being blind to the spiritual world.

Kotari-...B-Bo-Tan?...

Bo-Tan- ...I hope I didn't wake you. It was I who called for you.

Kotari- What...What are you?

She said completely confused. It took everything in her body not to look down on him. He was built perfectly, in every way. Bo-Tan Started to slowly approach her. Kotari attempted to turn around a leave, but just as she was going to turn, Bo-Tan caught her wrist and pulled her toward him.

Kotari- (Gasps)

Bo-Tan put his other hand around her waist and pulled her up to his bare body. He looked down into her eyes, slightly brushing his nose against hers.

Bo-Tan- An Angel. I'm only here to help you Kotari. And many others like you...

Bo-Tan said to her in a gentle tone. He could sense her fear, and he didn't blame her. It's not everyday you find a naked Angel in your bathroom. Bo-Tan let go of her wrist and brought that hand up to the side of Kotari's head where he began softly stroking her head. She closed her eyes, it felt good to her. Kotari didn't know if she should scream for help or run. Something was keeping her here.

Kotari- No...Saito will kill you for even touching me...

Bo-Tan- Sssshhhh, don't worry about Saito. You don't have to worry about anything anymore. Just trust me...

Bo-Tan said to her in a loving voice before he took her lips into a passionate kiss. Bo-Tan's wings began glowing even brighter. He began to slowly ease her to the floor, she no longer resisted. Bo-Tan had gained full control over her. Once he had laid her down, he had already positioned himself between her legs. Bo-Tan had one hand rubbing the top of her head and the other holding her hip while he kissed down her neck.

Kotari-...Bo-Tan...

Bo-Tan- Yes...

He said in between kisses.

Kotari- I can't do this, I'm Saito's mate...

Bo-Tan- You're body is telling me something more...I'll be gentle, I promise...

Kotari- Why are you do-

Bo-Tan- You wouldn't understand now. I'll tell you everything later...

Bo-Tan said to her before he slowly began to enter her warm, wet center. Kotari arched her back up and her head as she felt him going in deeper and deeper. Bo-Tan kept kissing her to keep her quiet. This was one way to see how she really felt about him, and to ensure she didn't interfere with his task. But he wanted to make love to her more than anything. He wanted Kotari to one day be his.

Moments passed, and Bo-Tan picked up the pace on her. As they were about to climax, Kotari opened her eyes to to see Bo-Tan looking down at her, his eyes still glowing golden.

Bo-Tan- ...Are you alright?

Kotari just nodded yes. It felt right and wrong at the same time. She wasn't sure what was going to come of this. All of a sudden, a huge white light started to engulf them. Bo-Tan was climaxing and he pulled Kotari in with him. The white light soon engulfed the entire mansion and shot up into the night sky. The mansion inhabitants met death in their dreams. Except Bo-Tan, Kotari, and Kiba.

Off into the lands, Saito looked to the distance to see the bright, blinding light from the area of the castle. He scrunched his eyebrows, wondering what might be going on.

Saito- Guard, you!

Saito called for him. The man came running over to him.

Guard- Yes lord Saito?

Saito- Keep these other guards in check, I have to go check on something...

Guard- Yes sir.

Saito started on his way back to the castle, meanwhile at the castle, Bo-Tan had broken the connection between he and Kotari. She lay on the marble floor unconscious. Bo-Tan had put her into a temporary deep sleep at the moment they had climaxed. The silent angel picked up his forbidden lover and took her back to the room he was staying in instead of Saito's. He laid her down on the futon gently and leaned down to her, planting a kiss on her lips once more.

Bo-Tan- I asked you're forgiveness in advance before, but I hope that you will. I'll be back for you, and...I'll tell Kiba how much you love him...

Bo-Tan said before he got up. He slipped on some pants and made his way to Kiba's room. He saw Kiba sleeping peacefully and smiled to himself. Bo-Tan walked over to Kiba's side and sat next to him. Bo-Tan took the cross-shaped necklace off of his neck and held it in his hand. With his other hand, He rubbed Kiba's forehead making him open his eyes. Kiba was surprised to see Bo-Tan in the form he was in and he almost screamed.

Kiba- Whoa!

Bo-Tan- Sssshhhh. You'll wake you're mother.

Kiba- I knew you were different Bo-Tan.

Bo-Tan- I'm glad you are very observant. Listen, I just wanted to come and tell you that I love you like a son. And you're mother love's you more than life itself. She went through pain to have you and I know she would do it again. I want you to be calm and at peace now alright?

Kiba Just nodded and closed his eyes, he was too sleepy to keep them open. It was perfect for Bo-Tan to send him to the heavens now. The hand that Bo-Tan had on Kiba's forehead began to emit a soft glow, and suddenly Kiba's little body was no longer full of life. Bo-Tan then placed the cross necklace in Kiba's hand long enough for the cross to burn a print into Kiba's palm. He then took the necklace from Kiba's lifeless hand and put it back around his neck.

Bo-Tan- Rest in peace little one, you're safe now...

At the entrance of the castle, Saito saw some of his guards dead on the ground as he entered the yard. More of them were dead on the porch. Once he entered the castle, he saw Bo-Tan's glowing silhouette standing in the hall. From his appearance he knew what he was now. Saito could smell the death in the air of the Castle. Saito's pearl colored orbs began glowing with an angry fury. Bo-Tan stood there calmly, he knew all of this was going to happen and what was about to happen. It was Saito's fate, and his.

Saito- I should've known. I knew you were an Angel, but never did I think you were capable of all this.

Bo-Tan- You shouldn't underestimate the lord's soldiers.

Saito- Where is Kotari and my son?

Saito demanded with an agitated tone. Bo-Tan tilted his head to the left, then the right as if he was stretching the muscles in his neck. This of course made Saito even more angry. Saito's aura became visible now, and he was ready to kill if he didn't get answer quickly.

Saito- ANSWER ME!

Bo-Tan- Calm down will you? Kotari is sleeping, and Kiba is in the heavens now.

Saito's eyes widened, stricken with grief and even more anger now.

Saito- You killed my son! You have no right! He was only a child!

Bo-Tan- It isn't like that. I freed him from a life of endless torture and fighting. I saved him from hell. I sympathized with his being a child. It isn't his fault he was born part demon and part vampire. No child deserves to go to hell. Be thankful I sent him to a better place.

Saito- You'll pay Bo-Tan! DIE!!!!!!!!

Saito said as he charged for Bo-Tan. Bo-Tan charged at him all the same. Some hours later, Kotari still lay in Bo-Tan's room unconscious. Until her body started strongly pulsating. The mate mark Saito made had vanished from her chest. Kotari's eyes sprung open and the pulsating stopped. She sat up and quickly got off of the futon. Something told her to go to the main hall, besides the sound of a loud thud hitting the ground. When she got there, the sight was horrific.

Bo-Tan stood over Saito's body, panting and holding his arm. There was a large pool of blood on the floor around Saito. Kotari ran up to Saito and crouched down by his side. Her knees in his pool of blood.

Kotari- No...This isn't happening...

Saito had been nearly cut in half. Bo-Tan had slashed him from the top of his left shoulder to the middle of his stomach. An attack called "The Holy Strike" was the only explanation. Kotari began crying, her hands on his chest. Saito, barely able to breathe anymore, looked up at her.

Saito- He...Killed our boy...Kiba's-Dead...So am I...My love, I leave content...Having you in my life, was the best thing that-ever happened to me...

To know she would now be alone in the world, her only son gone, and soon her mate, she felt all was lost.

Kotari- I love you Saito. I beg you're forgiveness for everything I have ever done-

Saito- All of that, doesn't matter now...This was to be my fate. I was, a fool to think demons could live on earth in peace, forever...

Kotari- Saito please, don't leave me...

Saito- I have no choice...Please, do not mourn me all of your life...Be happy, live, a long life...I-Love-You...

Saito said with his last breath. Kotari began crying harder, it was all she could do. Bo-Tan stood there feeling horrible for the pain he had put her through, all in one night. He had no choice, it was god's will.

2 Days later Saito was buried, Kiba was laid to rest by his side. Kotari sat with one of the demon lord's in the dining hall, going through Saito's will. Bo-Tan had left 2 days earlier his parting words for her were:

_Bo-Tan- I apologized to you in advanced for this reason. It was my destiny to do this, I had no choice. I know I have caused you an unspeakable amount of pain, and for that I am sorry. I hope that you can one day forgive me. I'm returning to Kinderdike for now. Only when you forgive me, if you do, I'll return to you. I swear it isn't the lord's will to leave you alone in this world after all that you've been through. Just think on that..._

Kotari wasn't sure how to feel about the whole thing but she was going through hell trying to come to grips with all that's happened. As she sat there listening to the demon lord going through Saito's will, her mind was clouded with the events of everything that's happened over the past seven years. Only when the demon lord spoke her name in the will did she snap out of it. Kotari looked up at him and blinked her eyes.

Kotari-...I'm sorry, what was that?

Archiwan- I said, in Saito's will, he left his estate, and everything he owns to you and your son...Well, you.

Kotari- All to...Me?

Archiwan nodded. Kotari looked away from him, even more overwhelmed now. She wasn't surprised that Saito left everything to her and Kiba. But she didn't know if she wanted to stay in this house anymore. So many awful things happened here. Saito was killed in his own house, and she had betrayed him all in that same night. Kotari had to make a mature decision.

Kotari- I think I know what I want to do...

Archiwan- And What's that?

5 months passed, Kotari had turned Saito's castle into a shelter for the homeless demon children around the lands. She had just started a new life in Kinderdike. She had a small home of her own just one town away from Sumomo and Hitaki. Kotari wanted to move close to them, so she wouldn't feel so alone. They were the only family she had left.

Kotari kept herself occupied by helping Sumomo and Hitaki at the farmer's market. Today she was just relaxing. She sat on her porch writing a letter to Bo-Tan, he had finally come to terms with what happened and she was going to try to forgive him. As she was writing, she heard footsteps approaching the porch. Then they suddenly stopped. Kotari slowly looked up and saw Bo-Tan standing there looking at her with a longing stare.

The winds blew gently making his short blonde hair softly flow in the wind. He was wearing a White Yukata with beige cotton pants. Kotari set her ball-point pen down on the small wooden table and looked up at him. She slowly stood up and continued to look at him, not saying a word. Kotari naturally assumed that Sumomo or Hitaki had told him where she lived, or maybe he already knew. Hitaki and Sumomo were already aware of what had happened. They didn't take sides, only comforted Kotari and lent advice to Bo-Tan on the matter.

Bo-Tan kept his distance from Kotari until she invited him on the porch, that is if she wanted to.

Kotari-...

Bo-Tan- Sumomo told me where you lived. I had a feeling I should come and see how you were. I wish I had came sooner...

He said before he reached up and scratched the back of his head.

Kotari-...I was just writing you a letter. But since you are here, I may as well tell you what I wrote.

Bo-Tan stood silently and waited for Kotari to speak. He already had an idea of what she might say next, but he wanted to be sure.

Bo-Tan- I'm listening.

Kotari- I forgive you. The pain I feel for my losses will never leave me. Saito was my first love, and Kiba was my only child...I can never get them back.

Bo-Tan made a deeply saddened expression. He put his arm back at his side, trying to let her finish talking before he spoke.

Kotari- What we did that same night, I regret it. At the same time, I didn't stop you. I don't know what was the right thing to do at the time. I know why you did it, but it wasn't right.

Bo-Tan-...May I interrupt?

Kotari just nodded.

Bo-Tan- I noticed when you didn't stop me, I felt a connection with you. I saw that you had mutual feelings for me as I did you. I didn't do it out of lust Kotari. I made love to you, there's a difference.

Kotari sighed and shook her head. Hearing the truth was never easy, for anyone. Kotari looked at Bo-Tan who had started to step closer.

Bo-Tan- May I come up?

Kotari-...Sure.

Kotari said a little hesitantly. Bo-Tan stepped up on the porch and stood in front of her. Kotari looked away from him, still having mixed emotions about him.

Bo-Tan- Kotari, will you please look at me?

Kotari slowly looked down, then up at him. It was still difficult looking into his eyes. Even more now that he was the one who killed her only son and her husband.

Bo-Tan- You may have lost your child, and your husband. Again I apologize for that. But Kotari, you're life isn't over. You can have another child, and marry again. If that's what you want.

Bo-Tan said as he stepped closer to her. Kotari looked down and away from him. She couldn't pretend that event between that night didn't happen between them. Kotari wanted so bad to forget about the whole thing and pretend she didn't have feelings for him. How could she feel for the man who killed her family?

Bo-Tan watched her for a moment, wondering what she was thinking. He wanted to touch her, feel her soft skin again. But he knew he had no right, unless she gave him a signal to do so.

Kotari- I want to start over, feel happiness again...I just can't see that happening.

Bo-Tan reached up his hands and held her arms, not even thinking anymore. Kotari looked up at him innocently.

Bo-Tan- Why not? Kotari, it can happen. You just have to want it to. Start with me.

Kotari- What? Are you mad? Not only did you take my only family from me, but you're an Angel. You can't stay here on earth...

Bo-Tan- One, I was only doing what I was sent here for. Second, who says I can't stay here?

Kotari- God.

Bo-Tan- But he didn't say that. Why do you think I'm still here?

Kotari- I don't know...

Bo-Tan- Kotari, what do you feel?

Kotari- Confusion. Uncertainty...

Bo-Tan smiled at her sweetly before he embraced her. Kotari's eyes widened with surprise, not expecting him to do that.

Bo-Tan- Stop running. If you want a life with me I'm here. You're making every excuse possible not to be with me. I know you want to be, and I know that you feel you shouldn't. But you said you've forgiven me. Why can't you give me the chance to make things right with you?

Kotari- ...I've made so many mistakes already. I don't deserve an Angel for a husband...

Bo-Tan- Why don't you?

Kotari- ...

Bo-Tan- You're who I love Kotari. I would have no other. Just relax, let things happen for once.

Bo-Tan said to her in a gentle voice. Kotari laid her head against his shoulder, unable to say anything more.

Bo-Tan- Be with me Kotari, you'll have an even better life than before. I would never try to replace Saito in your life. But I do want to replace your sorrow with happiness. Please, let me try...

Kotari- Please don't leave me alone, everyone else has.

Bo-Tan- I won't. I'm here for you...

Bo-Tan said before he he held her tighter in his arms. With her final decision, Kotari and Bo-Tan payed a visit to Kiba and Saito's graves later that day. She felt it was the least she could do. As she sat on her knees in front of the two graves, she felt peace. She was happy that she had met Saito, she didn't regret it at all. Just because he was a demon, she still lived a happy life with him while he was alive.

Kotari set a pink rose on both of their graves before she stood up. Bo-Tan looked over at her, feeling much remorse. But there was nothing he could do to change what happened, it was God's will. Bo-Tan put a hand on her shoulder making her look over at him.

Bo-Tan- Do you need some more time?

Kotari-...No. We should get back before it gets too late.

Kotari said with a sad smile. From that day, Kotari and Bo-Tan settled down and started a family of their own. Kotari had decided not to marry him, out of respect for Saito's memory. Bo-Tan didn't mind as long as she was with him. They had a little girl named Botari, a mix of his name and hers. She was as beautiful as Kotari, with Bo-Tan's personality and smile. She also had his eyes. They continued to live in Kinderdike seeing as it was a good, safe place for Botari. Plus they both loved it there.

Even though Kotari had lost 2 people she had loved, she learned to accept what happened and have a new family. Bo-Tan came into her life unexpectedly, but he had shown her the light and led her away from her path of darkness and damnation. Kotari finally understood that.

THE END


End file.
